Don's Serect
by BabyyBre
Summary: don is keeping a secert from his team but when she is the victium, how can he keep her and her secert safe - chapters bad lan vivid memories. please reveiw! some italian and irish - m just in case
1. chapter one

Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are.

Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
- Captain Corelli's Mandolin6. "Love is the beauty of the soul."  
--St. Augustine

* * *

Chapter One: Don's Serect

(NYPD (New York Police Deparment) -- Don's Desk -- Feb 14th 2010 -- 4:34pm)

Don Flack phone kept ringing every few mintues. His best friend and co-worker Danny Messer noticed it. "What are you hiding?" Danny asked as he fillied out paper work from their lastest case. A murder-suidice. It was a open and shut case for the Crime Lab.

"Nothing." Don anwsered. He put his phone on his desk. Than wrote a couple words and signed his report. "I'm done. You almost done?"

Danny looked down at his own report for Mac than back to Don. "How the hell did you get done with this so fast with your cell ringin every two seconds?" Don laughed at Danny.

"What's your and Lindsay's plan today?" Don asked.

"I got her flowers, earings and a babysitter. We're going out to dinner while Lucy's at her grandma's." Danny anwsered. "It's gonna b a fun night."

"Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna head home."

Danny looked at his best friend a little worried. "You alright Don?"

"I'm fine." He anwsered as he sliped on his jacket. Than he grabbed his phone before he bolted out of th police station.

* * *

(Hollywood Record's Stuido in Brooklyn, New York -- 5:04pm)

Sara Miller was singing her own version of Empire State of Mind, It was gonna be realsed on her second album, which was coming out in a month.

Sara was twenty-seven years old. She was a up and coming actress and singer. She was already made it as a model and was ready for something new. Her first album made it to platuim. That's when she knew she wanted to be more than just a model.

Sara was born and rasied in Brooklyn, New York. She been arcoss the USA but she could only call New York home. She loved the apple state.

Her bodyguard knocked on the window. She took off her headphones than joined them. "You phone's been ringing." Derek handed her, her cellphone.

She smiled and stepped into the hallway. Her cellphone rang again. "Ciao!" She greeted.

"Ciao Bella!" The man greted on th other line. "How's your day going?"

"It's good. What about you? Anything excting happen?" She asked him.

"You know the same old same. What do you like red or white?"

"White. Always white. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yup."

Sara giggled. "Ok. I'll see you at eight. Love you hun."

"Love you, too." They hung up.

* * *

(Danny and Lindsay's Apartment -- 6:30 pm)

Lucy was asleep and Lindsay and Danny laued on the couch together. "You know something's up with Don." Danny said.

"What?" Lindsay asked cunfused. "Whatda mean?"

"At work today, someone kept texting every two mintues but h wouldn't tell me ho." Danny anwsered. "So like I said. He's hiding something from me."

"Danny, if he's keeping something from you; he keeps something from you. There's nothing you can do to change that, Danny."

Danny squeezed her hand. "I love you Linds."

* * *

(Don's Apartment -- 8:04pm)

Don was wacthing ESPN when he heard the knocking on his door. He opened it to see his girlfriend of four months. She wore a white short dress and clear high heels. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Your hair's different."

He saw her almost a wel ago before she took off to Miami. Instead of her ussuall blond hairit was dark brown. "How do you like it?" she asked.

Don kissed her. "I love it, honey. When did you get it done?"

"Last night." She anwsered. "Hey, do you have my white coat here? It would look so much better with my drees than this one."

Don let her in and he kissed her again. Than he dugged thourgh his jacket and handed her, her white jacket. "This is for you." He handed her a single white rose.

She giggle, leanded on her tip toes and hugged him. "I love it, Don. Thank you."

"You really love white don't you?"

"I do."

"Come on, let's go." Don shut off the lights in his aparmtment grabbing her hand and walking off.

* * *

(GRAZIE!!! -- 8:26pm)

It was a small restuarnt but it was on of Sara's favortie. So, thats why Don picked it. "Resveration for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes."

"Under?"

"Flack." Don still had his arm wreapped around Sara. She felt do loved whenever she was with him.

* * *

(_9:53pm_)

Don and Sara was having a good time. "How's your ablum going?"

"Pretty good. I can't wait for you to hear it." She laughed. She looked around and saw they was a few people around. "This is been a wonderful night Don."

As they talked, three masked men came in the restuartnt. They each had a gun. "Put yours hands up! Put them up and noone gets hurt."

Don looked at Sara and told her. "Listen to them." She nonned yes in understandment.

"Get your wallets out, Get them out!" yelled the smaller guy. "Do it now." He pointed his gun on a guy who refused to do anything. "Get your wallet out now."

"No." The guy told him. "I don't listen to no robberies." The guy said in a southern accent.

"Have it your way than." The gun shot off.

The bullet went threw his neck and the southern man dropped to the floor.

Three woman screa,ed at the sound of the gun shot. Don's hand when to his side but his gun wasnt there. Don swore in Irish. He didn't notice two of the three men were fighting with each other as the third one collect whatever he could.

THe fight between the two men was frowing. "We shouldn't of brought you along, Bro." There was another gun shot. "'Rick lets go before the cops show up! Come on!"

The third man took his gun and shot it in the air, laughing. He leanded over and yanked a gold neclake around an old woman's neck before he took off.

Don sat up from his seat and looked around. "Everyone ok?" He asked. He saw four people already on their cellphones calling 911. "Anyone hurt?"

"I am." A man in his late thirty's early 40's anwsered. "I'm hit in the arm."

* * *

(New York Crime Lab (NYCL) -- 10:14pm)

Mac Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes and Stella Bonasera were on call that. Sheldon and Stella were home but Mac got the call as he was finishing up paperwork.

"Taylor." He anwsered his cellphone.

The person on the other line spoke soft and fast.

"Thanks. I'll be there in ten."

Mac hung up the phone. He logged out of his labtop than grabbed his jacket. H shut off the light as he rushed out of his office.

* * *

**tell me what you think please**

**thanks!**

**baby bre **

He was tried.


	2. chapter two

**Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened that this sudden change has turned my world upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, but there is something really special about you.**

**It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, qualities, capabilities and a wonderful smile obviously connected to a warm and loving heart; these things set you apart from everyone else. But it may also be the big things ... the person you really are that I hope to know more someday. And it might also be the little things ... the way you walk and all your actions. I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare combination of so many special things. You are really amazing.**

**Inside of me there is a place where my sweetest dreams reside, where my highest hopes are kept alive, where my deepest feelings are felt and where my favorite memories are safe and warm. I find that you're on my mind more often than any other thought. Sometimes I bring you there purposely just to make my day brighter. But more often, you surprise me and find your own ways into my thoughts. There are even times when I awaken, I realize that you've been a part of my dreams. Then during the day, when my imagination is free to run, it takes me into your arms and allows me to linger there knowing there's nothing I'd rather do. I know my thoughts are only reflecting the loving hopes of my heart because whenever they wander, they always take me to you.**

**Only the most special things in my world get to come inside my heart and stay. And now, I realize how deeply my life has been touched by you.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Don And Sara

(GRAZIE!! -- 10:30pm)

The cops sealed off the crime scene, and four amumblence's drove off. "Don!" Mac yelled as he walked into the crime scene. "I thought you had off tonight what are you doing here?"

"Great date, huh?" He faked laughed.

"What date? It looks that your here all byself."

Don looked around. How could he notice that Sara dispeared. "I'm gonna go look for her."

(Woman's Bathroom -- 10:34pm)

Sara sat on top of the bathroom counter, just looking into space. She had a pile of paper towels on her leg covred in blood.

Someone knocked on the door and she yelled towards the door. "It's full."

Don came in and she smiled softly at him. "Hey, honey." he said. "Why are you hiding out in here?"

"I'm bleeding." She anwsered. "I didn't want to bother anyone. Everyone was so busy out there. I didn't....."

"Sara, you wouldn't of bothered anyone. Let me see." Sara lifted the paper towel from her leg. Don touched it and she flicnhed.

"Och. That hurts."

"Ok. Come on. I'm taking you to the hosptial."

"Don." She began to say.

Suddenly he kissed her. It was his way of telling her to be quiet. "You are going to the hosptial. I love you."

She looked down and muttered quietly. "Fine."

(Danny and Lindsay's Aparment -- 11pm)

Lucy was at Danny's mother's house so Danny and Lindsay could spend the night together alone. They spent the night wacthing movies, together.

Now, Danny was wacthing the evelen o'clock news as Lindsay spelt in his arms. "Breaking new downtown at GRAZIE."

A young repoter was on the screen, than it flooded with pictures.

"Brooklyn native, Sara Miller, was hurt during a robbery at Grazie around ten tonight. Two peple are dead, and four are injured." Danny turned the tv off and closed his eyes to rest a little.

(Cab Ride -- Midnight -- Feb 15th 2010)

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

Don told him his aparment adresses. Don looked at Sara. The doctor looked at her, sicthed her up and wrapped brown gaze over her wound. She wore Don's coat becasue her's was full of blood and she hld her white rose in her hands.

"Hey." Don said getting her attention. "You're staying with me tonight."

"OK." She replied. She leaned into Don. "Are you ok?" She asked.

He put her arms around her and kissed her hair. "I'm fine, angel. Just a little worried about you."

"Why?"

"Let's see you got a bullet in your leg. It's kind of my fault, Sara." Don replied.

"You couldn't control anything that happned, Don. I don't blame you; so, you better not blame yourself."

Don took her hand nad placed it in his. "Are you sure?'

"Yes. Yes." She replied. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

Don smiled at her. Don knew that she was speical. He loved everything about her. He liked how he felt around her.

She suddenly got up, dugged thourgh her purse and gave him a black box. "Happy Valentimes, Don."

He opened the box and smiled. "Wow." he said. He took out the wacth and saw that it was engraved. "Love you, S."

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"It's wonderful, honey."

"Your were talking about your wacth was old. SO, I thought I would get you a new one."

"I love it."

(Don's Aparment -- 12:47am)

"Come vorrei stare qui con te. Cosa darei per restarti accanto. Vorrei che tu potessi sorridemi. Mi parterai dove vorrai e del tuo mondo parte faro. Accanto a te. Sempre cosi. Solo con te. Solo con te." Sara sang to Don.

Don laughed at his sleeply drunk girlfriend. "Honey, I think you've had enough wine."

She had four glasses of white wine since they got to the aparment. She was working on her fifth. "Yea. Your right."

She handed the glass to him. HE finished the little wine that was left. "How do you know Italian, Sara?"

"Just learned more for my CD. They wanted me to embrance my culture." She giggled. "Ti penso sempre, Don."

"What's that mean?"

She layed her head on his lap and yawned. "I always think of you, Don." She smiled at him blushing.

"I always think of you, too. Come on, let's go to bed." He turned of the tv. They were wacthing a movie but neither of them were paying attention to it.

She follwed him into his bedroom. She already had drawers from prevouis times she spent the night. She quiclky changed into black swearpants and a black tank top. Don wore grey sweatpants and a wife beater.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you breaskfeast."

"You can cook?" She gasped laughing.

"Yeah, I can." He anwsered with a smile on his face. He walked over by her and wrapped his arms around her. "Your an angel."

"Only because your mine. All mine." She kissed him.

They layed down next to each other. Sara was alseep in mintues. Don fell asleep twenty mintues after Sara did.

(9:21 am)

Don's cellphone rang as he was making breakfeast for Sara and him. "Flack." He anwsered without looking at the caller ID

"Hey, Don." It was Mac "We need 's number. We ned her statement."

"She's with me right now. I can bring her down to the police station later."

"Alright," Mac repild. "Thank you. I'll see you in a bit than."

Don went into the bedroom and saw that Sara was still sleeping. He climed beside er and kissed her. Don saw a smile grow on her face. "I'm awake." She said softly.

"Moring, honey. How did you sleep?" he asked as she sat down.

"Good. Good. I always sleep good when I am around you." They kissed. "Um, what is that smell?"

"Breakfeast." He smiled. "Eggs, toast, bacon and waffels. Your favorite."

"My favorite." She reapted after him.

(12:33 PM)

Don knocked on his bathroom door. "Come in." Sara yelled.

He opened the door. Sara was finishing her make-up. "Hey. So we hve yo go downtown. To the police station. They need your statement."

"OK."

"Are you ok Sara?"

She turned around facing him. "I'm fine, Don." She promised. She kissed his cheeck. Don wanted to say something but he just dropped the subject.

* * *

please tell me what you think! thanks!


	3. chapter three

**LOVE ISN`t PERFECT. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook. & it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on & never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, & impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, & every second was worth it because you did it together.**  
**_unknown_**

**When you truly care for someone, you don't look for faults. You don't look for answers. You don't look for mistakes. Instead, you fight the mistakes. You accept the faults and you overlook excuses. The measure of love is when you love without measure. There are rare chances that you'll meet the person you love and who loves you in return. So once you have it, don't let it go. The chance may never come your way again.**

**_unknown_**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Case

* * *

(NYPD Station House 12 -- 1:46pm)

"So where's your desk?" Sara asked walking in the police station.

"Over there." He pointed to where his desk was.

"Who's sitting in your desk, Don?"

He took a double look at his desk. "Oh, that's Mac."

She smiled, as they walked toward him. "He's the marine right?"

"Yeah."

Mac stood up from Don's desk and smiled at Sara. "Hello, . I'm Detective Mac Taylor. How's the leg?"

"It's fine, Detective Taylor. Thanks for asking. And please, call me Sara."

"Flack!!" A sharp deep voice suddenly yelled. "My office now!"

"That's my boss. I'll be right back." Don quiclky snuck a kiss on her cheeck.

"Sit. Please." Mac said to her quietly to her. He saw her looking around. "Is something wrong Sara?"

"Yes.I don't mean to be a pain but is there somewhere we can go more pravtie." She said quietly.

"Sure. Follow me." Mac got up and brought her to room away from the bullpen. "Can you tell me what happend last night at Grazie please?"

"That's easy. It was rob. Two people were killed." She anwsered.

"NO. What happened before the men came in and after?"

"Oh." She closed her eyes thinking what happened at Grazie. "I was talking about my album to him. I could wait for him to hear it. Three men came in. When they yelled, Don told me to listen. He's the cop, so I did. THE youngest one shot the southern guy becuase her refused to give him the money. That's when I hide. But I heard the youngest robber and another fighting than the gun went off." She opened her eyes.

The robber whp was shot and killed was twenty-nine years old.

"How did you know that he is young?"

"My father's mama was deaf. He taught me to refence different sounds from the picth. I knew he was older than me but still the youngest one."

"Ah." Mac said, understanding. "Well, thank you for everything, Sara. If we need anything esle from you; we will call you."

Mac got up and shooke Sara's hand. Sara stepped out into the main part of the New York Police Deparment. A rookie cop yelled at Sara. "Can I get your autograph please?"

She looked around for Don but didn't see him. "Not now. I'm sorry." she said softly.

When the rookie walked away, he heard him say. "Wow. What a bitch."

She finally spotted Don. He was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. He waved her over. "Ok. Thank you." H hung up the phone. "Was Mac nice?"

"Perfect gentlman." Sh laughed.

"Do you wanna go do something? I asked my boss for a couple days off."

"Does that mean your all mine?" Sara asked him with a smiled on her face.

He kissed her. "For the next two days, I'm all yours. I love you, Sara." She stepped on her tip-toes and kissed him back. "Come on."

(Crime Lab -- 3 pm)

Danny was working on the Grazie case when he heard a lound bang from Adam Ross's lab. He went over by him. "What was that?" He asked him.

"I just dropped something. But snice your here. I have something for your's and Mac's case." Adam laughed, holding a paper towel to his cut finger.

Danny looked out the door and yelled to Mac, who wqas passing by. Mac came in. "Are you alright Adam?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But I found something on the southern guy." Adam out down the bloodly towel and typed on the lab's labtop. "I found blood on him that didn't belong to him."

"Than who does it belong to?" Danny asked.

"It belongs to Derek Musumeci." Adam anwsered. He pulled up the picture on the big screen for Danny and Mac to see. "He's thirty-two years old from Madison, WI. Moved here five years ago. HE is on probation for sexual assualt and battery."

Adam moved out of the way for Danny. He looked up where he worked. "Works for Sara Miller. He's her body guard."

"That was one of the victuims that was shot." Mac said. "Let's go pay a vist."

"Should I call Don?" Danny asked. HE already was pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

"No. No. HE has off. Call Stella."

(Hollywood Rcord Stuido's -- Brooklyn, NY -- 3:32pm)

The red sign above the door was on meaning they were recording. "Should we?" Stella asked Mac with a wicked smile on her face,

"Two people are dead amd four people are injured." Mac said.

Stella opend the door. The first person she saw was Sara Miller. The four other people faces were faced towars her. She was singin in Italian.

"Guardate questa foto. Ogni volta che lo faccio mi fa ha fatto ottenere cos i nostri occhi rossi? E ci che l'inferno sulla testa di Joey?"

Moments later, Sara came out of the recording area. She lightly smiled. "Detective Taylor. Twice in one day. Did you miss me?" She laughed lightly.

"," Mac smiled at her. "This is Detective Stella Bonasera. But acctually we're here to see your body guard Derek Musumeci."

"That's Jake Andres, Robbie Smith and that's my body guard Derek.." Sara told them. "That's Nikki Benson."

"How can I help New York fineist?" Derek asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Musmeci. Can we speak to you alone?" Stella asked.

Jake, Robbie and Nikki left. Saras was about to leave but Derek said sit and she listened. "Your blood was found on a dead body. Can you explain that?" Mac asked.

"Nope." Derek anwsered.

"Why did you move to New York from WI after getting out of jail?"

Both Mac and Stella the surpised look on Sara's face. She didn't know. Sara asked Derek. "What the fuck did you go to jail for?"

He looked down. HE knew he was stuck. If he lied, the cops would tell her the truth. If he told the truth, he would be fired. "Sexual Assualt and battery."

She leaned over and slapped Derek across the face. "You bitch!!" He yelled. He hit her back.

"Stella." Mac said.

Stellea grabbed Sara and pulled her out of the room. "Are you ok?" Stella asked. She shut the door behind them.

"That sun of a bitch!" She yelled. She covered her eye with her hand.

"How long of you known Derek?"

"Three and half years. He told me that he was from LA. It said that he had no criminal record. He could ya....." Her whole body shook. "Oh my god!"

", let me see your eye please?" Sara showed face. It was already burding turing purple.

"I want that sun of a bitch charged with assualt." Sara yelled.

"Ok. Ok. He'll be charged. But could I ask you a few questions? Please?" Stella added the last part for her. She shooke her head yes. "What does he do for you, ?"

"Call me Sara please. He's my body guard and my dricer at times." She anwsered.

"OK. Has he ever done something to make you uncomtrable?"

"Yes. He acts like he controls me. I fired him a couple yime but the next day he showes up." She said. "I don't know if this goes without saying but you can tell him, he's fired."

"Don't worry. We will." Stella rearssured her.

Mac sat alone with Derek. "Why did you hit Sara?" Mac asked.

"Becuase she slapped me." He yelled as Stella came back in.

Mac turned his back to Derek. "How's Sara?" Mac asked.

"She'll be alright. But she's pressing charges against here." Stella smiled. "So that means he coming downtown with us."

* * *

please tell me what you think!! thanks!!


	4. chapter four

There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer;  
no disease that enough love will not heal;  
no door that enough love will not open;  
no gulf that enough love will not bridge;  
no wall that enough love will not throw down;  
no sin that enough love will not redeem.  
It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble;  
how hopeless the outlook; how muddled the tangle; how great the mistake.  
A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all.  
If only you could love enough you would be the happiest and most powerful being in the world...

------Emmet Fox---------------

* * *

Love is the best medicine, and there is more than enough to go around once you open your heart.

---- Julie Marie ----

* * *

Chapter Four: Shocking Night

* * *

(Outside Hollywood Stuido's -- 4:11 PM)

Sara called Don. "Hey. How was recording?" asked Don.

"I'm gonna kill Derek." She said. She still was mad as hell.

"What happened?" he asked, a little worried.

"He is a fucking liar!! Dectivce Taylor came to pay a vist to Derek at the studio today. He was a criminal record for sexual assualt and battery!!" She took a second to breathe. "Than had the nevre to fucking hit me!! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sara......Sara....clam down. OK? Clame down." Don told her. "Take a breath."

She took a couple deep breaths. "Where are you?"

"At Starbucks. I'm getting some coffee." he anwsered.

"I'll b there in ten mintues."

"Ok. Sara..........I love you! Love you!"

She laughed. "I love you, too, Don."

He could always get her laughing no matter how bad of a mood she was in. Sara loved that about Don.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK -- May 3rd 2007 -- Central Park)**

**Sara was singing on stage. It was a benfit concert for childern with cancer. Twenty mintues after her set she was attacked back stage . After her manger called 911, she locked herself in her trailer. Don knocked on her tralier door. She opened the door, wrapped up in a purple blanket. "I'm Det. Don Flack. Can I talk you for a couple mintues?" She opened the door, letting him in. She sat down on the rattted old couch, never showing a smile. "Are you alirght?"**

**"No. Does it look like it?" She asked.**

**Don could see the bruse on her face starting to show. "It's just going to be a few qustions, Sara. Do you know who attacked you?" He asked getting right to the point.**

**She looked at him. "I know who attacked me. Do you know all my life, I lived in the same neighborhood as the Tanglewoods Boys. My brothers, Carmine was with them untill Marcello had him join th miltary." Sara told him. "I changed my last name when I became a model and I think they found that out."**

**"What was your last before?"**

**"Sara Salvorte." She anwsered.**

**Don knew what Sara was telling him. It was her brother's old gang who attacked her. But she wasn't gonna give up a name.**

* * *

**(Don's Aparment -- 8:35 PM)**

Sara was taking a shower as Don waited for dinner to come. Sara came out in mini black shorts and one of Don's old t-shirt and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Don kissed her. "How's the eye?" She asked.

He looked at it. It was dark blue and purple and swollen. "Anything speaical you want to wacth?" he asked.

"No. Anything you want to wacth Don?" Someone knocked on Don's apartment door. "That must be the food. Is it mine turn or your turn?"

"Mine." He said grabbing his wallt off his kicthen table. "How much do I owe you......RYAN! What are you doing here? I thought you were working in Miami!"

"Had some POT time and I thought I would come home and see the family." Ryan and DOn quiclky hugged. After Ryan came in, Don shut the door behind him.

Ryan was a little taller than Don. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. He wore a smirk on his face as he looked at Sara.

"Hi." SHe waved to him from the couch, covered up in a woll blanket.

"What is Sara Miller doing in your aparment?" Ryan asked quietly to his brother.

"Sara, this is my big brother, Ryan. Ryan, this is my girlfriend Sara."

"Hello." Ryan went by Sara and shooke her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly. "I'm gonna go change."

She got up and walked into Don's room. Ryan looked at his baby brother with wide eyes. "Wow." he said almost laughing. "Hot........So, how is my baby bro?"

"I'm good." Don anwsered with a wicked smile on his face. "So you gonna tell me why you're really here?"

"To vist. I swere. I already visted Sam. I was surpisd to see her sober. But it's good. So, I'm here to see you, and......you're girlfriend." He added the last part slowly.

Sara came out of Don's bedroom wearing white sweatpants that went with Don's old NYPD tranning shirt. (from when he was in the adamency.) Don pulled her to his side, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I thought you were still in Miami, Sara."

"NO. I came back on the 13th. Had to spend V-day with my man." Knocking came from the door again. "I'll get that." Don handed her his wallet.

"What happened to her eye?" Ryan asked. "You didn't hit her, did you?"

"No!!" Don yelled as quietlty as he could to his big brother. "What the fuck Ryan! She got into addicent at Work."

"Sure." Ryan said half beliveing his story.

"Donny!" Sara yelled for help. She handed hiom two pizza boxes and two, two litter bottles of and Coke. She shut the door, eating a breadstick. "Is Ryan joining us?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Sara sat on one side of Don and Ryan sat on the other side. Her cellphone rang, it came up as a text message from Derek. "Don." She said quietly and handed him her Plam Pre.*

"You Bitch! You fucking bitch! You better wacth yout back! I'm coming after you!!" Don read in his head.

"Ryan. I think you should go. I'll you later." Ryan lefted without a word to Don or Sara. Don locked his door and put a hopeful, cheerful smile on for Sara. "It's gonna be ok, Sara. Don't worry about a thing." He sat by her and kissed her lips softly. "Everything will be ok." He promised her. "I'm gonna call Mac."

"Thank you." She said to him and layed into his body for the comfort of safetly from him.

* * *

Tell me what you think please!!! I would love to hear what you think about the chapter!!! thank you!!

bre 3


	5. chapter five

**Guess this means you're sorry**  
**You're standing at my door**  
**Guess this means you take back**  
**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted**  
**Anyone but me**  
**Said you'd never come back**  
**But here you are again**

**Cuz we belong together now**  
**Forever united here somehow**  
**You got a piece of me**  
**And honestly**  
**My life would suck without you**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**  
**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**  
**I know that I've got issues**  
**But you're pretty messed up too**  
**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

**Cuz we belong together now**  
**Forever united here somehow**  
**You got a piece of me**  
**And honestly**  
**My life would suck without you**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**  
**I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go**  
**Oh yeah**

**Cuz we belong together now**  
**Forever united here somehow**  
**You got a piece of me**  
**And honestly**  
**My life would suck without you**

**Cuz we belong together now**  
**Forever united here somehow**  
**You got a piece of me**  
**And honestly**  
**My life would suck without you**

* * *

Chapter Five: Family

(Don's Apartment --10:42 am -- Feb 16th 2010)

Sara layed next to DOn quitly as he slept. She's been up since nine am but she liked the peace and quiet, being with him. She liked just laying there, being there with Don. She had her hands ontop of Don's chest. She felt Don's breathing. His breathing was uneven but she knew that was normal.

"You awake?" Don asked quietly.

She smiled. "I'm up." She anwsered. "I've been up for a while, Don."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you look like you needed your rest. Wasn't I right?" And I like just laying here with you, Donnie." She told him.

He smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. Than reached into the night stand and grabbed a small pink bag. "I'm sorry. I forgot to give this to you at Grazie."

She opened it. "It's beatiful!" she yelled. It was a dimond heart shaped necalke. "It's beatiful. I love it, Donnie." She kissed his neck, than his cheeck, finally his lips. "Thank you."

"Always, honey."

"I'm gonna tak a shower." She said getting up from the bed. "You got any coffee gattion?"

Don cracked a smil, laughing. "No. I'll go grab some."

"Thanks." She kissed him quiclky.

* * *

(NYC Crime Lab -- 11:32 am)

Danny knocked on Mac's office glass door. "Hey." Danny looked at his boos and his friend. "Where's Don?"

"He's got a couple days off. Derek got out this moring, call Sara and updatde her please."

"Sure thing, boss." Danny said.

"Danny!" Adam yelled. "I've got something on 's case."

"What do you got?"

Danny joined Adam in the media room. "O was looking on some websites. Looking thourgh some of the videos and some chat rooms when I found this."

Dannu saw what Adam found. He rad it out lound. "That bitch Sara wasn't killed. I want her dead. I want her dead today." The post was signed as DCBrooklynTB. "Whover kills this bitch, first will get $250,000."

"Can you find out who ever this DCBrooklynTB is?' Danny asked.

"Yeah but it's gonna take a while."

"OK. I'm gonna go update Sara. Let Mac know." He said to Adam. He started to walk out of the media room.

"Where are you going Danny?"

"OUT!" he yelled as he got into the eveltor.

Danny was thinking last night about Sara. He knew her. He had pictures with her. But back than, her name was Sara Salvatore."

* * *

(Don's Partnes House -- Queens, New York -- 12:23 pm)

Don rang the doorbell and he heard Sara take a deep breath. "They'll love you." He said quietly to her. "They will love you."

"Don!" A woman yelled when she opened the door. They hugged. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Sara. Sara, this is my mom." Don introuced them to each other.

"Hi, ." Sara shooke her hand.

"Come in." She opened the door. "Don!" She yelled to her husband. "Donnie and his girlfriends are here!"

Don took off Sara's coat and hung it up. "Breath, angel." He told her. He brought Sara into the living room. "Sara, that's my dad and that's my little sister, Sam." Don sat down and had her sit down next to him.

"Hey, Sara." Ryan said.

She shly waved hi to him. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Sam asked.

"Four months." Don anwsred.

"What's wrong with your eye?" She asked Sara.

"An addicent at work." Sara said softly.

"Oh ok. Whatever." Sam got up and lefted.

"Don't mind her. She's a pain in the ass sometimes." Ryan said. Ryan noctice that when Sam said something to her, she jumped.

"She's pale." Don's father said to him. "She ok?"

She smiled at Don's father. "I'm good."

* * *

(Louie Messer's Apartment -- 1:02 pm)

"Hey!! My little brother!! Whatcha you doing here?" Louie Messer asked. He was married now and two childern, a two year old daughter, Riely and a one and a half year old son, Louie Jr. Danny was happy for Louie's new life.

"Hey. I need a favor, Louie." Danny told him. "Can we talk?"

Louie opened the door welcoming Danny into his home. "What's up, Danny?"

"I've been working on a case the last few days and I think I know one of the victiums but...." Danny looked down. "But I'm not sure."

He took a couple pictures out of his back pocket and handed them to Louie. He looked thourgh th pictures and smiled. "Sara Salvatore. I remember her. Bright girl. She came over at our house a lot when she was younger." He laughed lightly. "Sara in trouble?"

"Maybe I'm not sure yet. But what do you know about her?"

"Yeah. Her brother Carimine, made a hard life fore her but after Marcello made him join the miltary; things should of been better for her."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Things got worse with her life. She's a real bright girl who dersecred than Staten Island and the Tanglewood Boys."

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Danny. But I gotta go. I hear theat Jr's up." Louie said. "Call me if you find anything about Sara."

"I will." Danny replied. "Thank you again."

Louie let him out and locked the door behind Danny.

* * *

(Sara Miller's Apartment -- 11:46 pm)

Sara frowned at Don. "Do you have to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have to work at six. My family loved you, Sara."

She laughed lightly. She was seeing what Don was doing. Changin the subject. "Don't lie to me, please. Your sister hated me."

"Ah, Sam likes you. It's just hard for her to show it."

"Maybe she just wants to procect her big brother." Don laughed. "What's so funny? You never thought of that?"

"I have." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

Sara got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you really have to go, Don?"

"Yes?" He walked to the door. "I love you." They kissed. "Lock the door."

"Love you,too."

* * *

**tell me what you think me plzz!!**


	6. chapter six

"My friends are my estate."  
- Emily Dickinson

We all have a cherished garden we tend -  
It is planted with love of family and friends.  
The memories and dreams we treasure and share Are like beautiful roses found blooming there.  
The comfort and care on which we depend Is given with love between family and friends.  
The sunshine of laughter and rain of a tear Only make our love grow with each passing year.  
We may all be ourselves with no need to pretend Because of the love of family and friends;  
They notice the rainbows and weather the showers.  
They overlook weeds and praise all our flowers.  
The most valuable thing is the time that we spend Tending this garden with family and friends.  
When counting our blessings, we know from the start That family and friends come first in our heart

Chapter Six: "Messer."

(Mac's Office -- 8 AM -- Feb 17th 2010)

Mac came into his office to check his voicemail and read his e-mail. He pressed play on his office phone.

"Hey Mac. It's Danny. I got a few things to take care of this moring. So, Sheldon and I traded shifts. Sorry for the late notice! I'll stop in before my shift! Later." Danny lefted the voicemail at 7:02 AM.

Mac saw Sheldon walking outside his office. He knocked on the glass to get Sheldon's attetion. He joined Mac in his office. "What's up?"

"Did Danny tell you what he's doing?" Mac asked.

"No. He called me at six, saying he had a few promblems that he needed to take care of. Is there a promblem?" Sheldon asked.

"No. No. If you hear from Danny, tell him to call me."

"O.K." Sheldon lefted. adding nothing but cunfused.

Mac dialed Danny's cellphone hoping he would anwser but it went right to voicemail. "Hey...this is Danny. I can't anwser, leave a mess.....I'll call back." Mac smiled at Danny's voicemail message. It was just like him to skip all the words he didn't need.

"Danny. It's Mac. Call me when you get this." He hung up.

(Hollywood Fliming Stuidos -- Brooklyn, New York -- 9:37 AM)

"Mario Pasquale." The tall dark hair man introuced himself to Sara.

"Hi, Mario. When are we gonna start fliming. Cuz I've been wearing these heels for half an hour and their killing me."

"Sorry. We can start fliming now."

"Alright. Good."

"You can stand over ther for me." Mario said. "One. Two. Start the music."

The actor she hired, Tony, stood next to her. "You ready?" She laughed making a face at Tony. He shooke his head yes.

"One.....two....three." Mario said.

Sara stopped to dance. She put her hand on Tony's chest. "Thought I love you meant forever. You told me, "Il mio cuore e per voi." Bay, what a lie. What a lie. Never thought you let me down, but what a lie, oh....baby. Yet again, I thought forever meant forever."

Downstairs, Danny flashed his badge. "Hello. What can I do for you, Dectivce Messer?"

"I need to talk to Sara Miller. Where is she?" he asked the sertuicy guard.

"She's fliming on stage at twelve." He anwsered.

"Thanks."

Danny heard a light giggle behind him. "Oh. My. Danny Messer." He knew the voice right away. It was Sara.

"Sara Salvatore." Danny hugged her, than kissed each her cheecks. "How you doin'?" Danny saw a smile grow on her face.

She always smiled when Danny said that. "I'm alright, Messer. How about yourself?"

"I'm good." Danny heard her mutter somthing. "What did you say?"

"Fra il dire e il fare c'e di mezzo il more."

Danny laughed. "Easier done than said. Still keeping that with you, huh, Sara?"

"Of course. I never forget what you and Louie taught me."

She made Danny smile. "Good. Good. But, hey, do you have some free time? So we can talk?"

"Yeah. I'm free now. Just fired my dumbass so called dictor. I got this great Greek place up the street that you'll love Danny."

"O.K. Let's go. It's on me." He said to her. "Like old times."

(Mac's Office -- 10:27 AM)

Adam knocked knocked on Mac's office door, a little nervous. He went home early yesterday because he had a minor cold. He forgot to tell Mac about the death theart on Sara; he was hoping Danny told him.

"Hey Adam." Mac greeted him.

"Ah, boss, um.....I got something to tell you."

"Ok. What's up, Adam?"

"I went home early, yesterday, as you know and......and I forgot to tell you that there's a death theart on Sara Miller yesterday."

"Oh, Adam." Mac said. Adam could tell he wasmad but he kept it to himself. Mac grabbed his coat and gun. "We'll talk about this later."

(Grande! -- 10:33 AM)

Danny and Sara sat across from each other, at a small table in the back. She took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse. "Do you like being famous?" Danny asked.

"I like making a diffence Danny. I do this in my own way everyday." She smiled.

"Yea. You made $180,000 for the NYPD last year. Almost $200,000 for the childern's Hosptial You make a differnce everyday." Danny told her. He remember her when she was fourteen. H remember that she thought she couldn't do anything with her life but he was happy things were turing out good for her. "I know we liked the $180,000. We used it for good things."

"Well, it was for my favortie cop."

Danny laughed. "I got a serious question for you." She shooke her head, yes. Telling him to ask the question. "When is the last time you seen the Tanglewood Boys?"

Sara dropped her coffe cup on the ground and it shattered into pieces. "Why are you asking me that?"

Danny saw the fear in her eyes. "No. Not in years." She anwsered.

"They put a death theart on you, Sara. $250,000."

"That's great. That is wonderful, Danny." She took a deep breath. "I have a life. I have a boyfriend. I can't deal with this shit, Danny. Not them again."

"Clam doen, Sara. Take a breath." Danny told her.

She stopped talking and took a couple dep breaths. "I'm leaving. I gotta go." She took a notepad out of her purse, wrote down her number and gave it to him before she took off.

When Danny got back into his black SVU, he checked his voicemail. "Hey Danny. It's Mac. Call me when you get this." 


	7. chapter seven and chapter eight

Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, thats her...

Chapter Seven: Safety.

(Central Park - Noon)

"The vic name is Bobby Dale. 49. Gun shot to the head. Gun in his hand." Don told Stella Bonasera. "Found half an hour ago."

Stella got her kit and camera out of the back of her truck. "So, you tellin' it's open and shut?"

"That's what it looks to me."

Stella laughed. "Nothing is the way it seems, Don."

"Yeah. Yeah. You can quote Mac Taylor on that any day." Don smiled, joking around.

(Hollywood Record Studio's - Brooklyn, NY - 12:12 PM)

Sara stood around outside of the record company waiting for her limo. She was mad as hell. She took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. "Hey! Do you need a ride?"

She looked and put the cigarette out. "Dective Taylor?" She asked surprised.

"Mac. I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. I quit but once and a while I have the urged." She said. "Are you sure about the ride?"

"Yeah. Get in." Sara got in the front seat and buckled in. "I gotta a question for you. Do you know the Tanglewoods Boys?"

She looked down laughing to herself. "I grew up in the same neighborhood as them. Why?"

"We think a Tanglewood Boy is after you."

After a couple minutes, Mac pulled up to Sara's apartment. "Dective Taylor there a pain in the ass. They tried to do the same thing a couple years ago, but hey, look at me now. I'm still here. There just talking. They haven't killed me yet. Thanks for the ride, Dective."

Mac pulled over and she got out. Mac reached over and handed her his card. "If you're ever in trouble. Call me."

(NY Crime Lab - 1 PM)

Don and Stella stood in the muddle of the hallway on the 35th floor. "Just came back from the ME's office, Don. Suicide."

"Weird. Second one this month." Don said.

Mac walked up the stairs. "We need to talk."

Stella looked at Don before she walked away. "What's up, Mac?" Don asked.

He followed at Mac into his office. "Sara, your girlfriend. Do you know her connection with the Tanglewood Boys?"

"Her brothers."

"Her file says she has no brothers, Don. Is there something she's hiding?"

"She changed her last name after her first job." Don told him. "She changed it from Salvatore to Miller."

Mac looked up on his computer the name, Salvatore. "Carmine and Marcello Salvatore. Carmine ran with the Tanglewood Boys before a judge made him choose between the military or jail. And Marcello was already in the military."

"Yeah. She had a hard life; that's why she wanted her last name to be different." Don explained.

"I'm going to call in a few favors. Someone needs to be with her at all times."

"Why?" Don asked.

"A Tanglewood boy put a death threat on her."

(Sara's Apartment - 2:09 PM)

Sara laid on her queen size bed with the music blaring as loud as they could. She had headache, she just wasn't feeling good all together.

Outside, her door, Don sat out there listening to the music Sara played. He couldn't understand it though, it was Italian music. He grabbed the key under that mat and went inside her apartment. When he walked into Sara's bedroom and noticed that she didn't flinch. She didn't hear him come in. He sat by her and said quietly, "Sara. We gotta talk."

She reached over and turned the music off. "You talk to Dective Taylor?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes, I did. He told me the Tanglewood Boys put a hit on you." Don told her. "You should of..."

"Don, we have been through this before. Their nothing." She felt Don's eyes looking at him. "Don."

He got up and looked at her. "Listen, to me. They killed two people already, Sara." He reached out and touched her stitches on her leg. "They did this to you. Now you can give me what I want or I can put a police presence on you until we catch this guy. Your choice, Sara."

"You really put someone on me, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"For your safety? Yes."

She was quite for a couple minutes, thinking; but Don knew her answer. "What do you want?"

"You to pack up and come home with me."

"L'amore e cieco." She said softly.

"Excuse me, Sara. What did you say?"

"Love is blind." She got up from laying down, put her hand on his chest and kissed him.

Don smiled at Sara's Italian saying. "Where did you pick that up?"

"From a friend of mine." She smiled.

"Let's pack before you change your mind. Remember for your safety."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know."

Chapter Eight: Nightmares

(Feb 18th – - 1:27 AM – - Don's Bedroom)

Don woke up to Sara talking in her sleep. She was moaning about someone to save her. "Sara." He said next to her ear. "Wake up, Sara."

"Get off me!" She yelled walking up from her own personal nightmare. She said something in Italian. "Quel che non ammazza, ingrassa." (That which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.)

"Hey, Sara. You alright?" Don asked. It was usually the other way around, Don couldn't sleep through the night and Sara could. "Are you ok?"

It took a moment for her to answer. He saw her big blue eyes open wide. "I'm fine. I'm ok. I just had a night…nightmare." She took a deep breath.

"Nightmare. About?" He turned on the light and saw her tense up. "Sara." He lightly put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I haven't had nightmares in years." She said. "I'm ok Don." She put her hand on his chest.

"Ok." He turned off the light.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm tried." She said softly. They layed down. She put her head on Don's chest and he rubbed her back. Soon, he fell asleep with his hand her back but her eyes were wide open. She was thinking about her nightmare.

She curled up to Don's side more.

(10:31 AM - - Don's Apartment)

Don walked into his living room smelling coffee, "I went to the local market. I got you some coffee and dounts." Sara said from the couch.

He grabbed the coffee and joined her on the couch. "Did you ever go back to sleep last night?"

"No. I couldn't fall back asleep." She admitted. "Did you sleep good?"

"Perfect."

They both know why. Sara laughed lightly. Don wrapped his arms around her. "So you gonna tell me about your dream last night?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "It's nothing."

"Your stubborn and I hate that."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "This is nice." She yawned.

"Yeah. It is." He took a sip of coffee. He felt her relaxing into his body. "Today, let's stay home."

"Yes." She said softly. "Don…"

She fell asleep. Don laughed softly.

He felt happy being with her. He felt like Sara was giving him everything she had into their relationship, and loved her for that. He hoped that Sara felt the same way as he did.

He felt Sara's hand squeeze his arm tightly. He put his hand over her's and rubbed it in a nice pattern. He heard her say, "Ti amo."

He smiled. "I love you, too."


	8. chapter nine

Chapter Nine: "Don't leave me."

(Feb 19th 2010 - - 11:32 am - NY Police Deparment)

"OK, all you gott a do id tell is of yu see anyone from Grazie. OK?" Mac told Sara.

"OK. I can..." She took a deep breath. "...I can do this."

She took another deep breath and turned to Mac. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Mac told her. "All you gotta do is tell is what number. They can't see you, Sara. They won't know it's you." He promised her.

Six men came in with signs. She knew one face right away, Anotino Mendz. He wasn't there at Grazie. She looked over and over again. "I don't see anyojne but I would talk to Anotino. He could tell you a thing or teo. Can I go?"

"Sure." Mac said opening the door behind him.

She was greeted by Don when she walked out the room.

He already went and had the same anwser as Sara. "How did it go?" Don asked.

"They weren't in there." She replied.

He saw the took on her face, she wasn't happy. "You alright, honey?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. I gotta go to work, though." She took her white off Don's seat and slipped it on.

"Ok. I'll pick you up after." Don hugged her than snuck a kiss from her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Love you." She lefted the station.

"How is she?" Mac asked from behind Don.

"Scared. I see it in her eyes, Mac."

"She's tough, Don." Mac said. "She'll pull though." He knew Mac was right. The life she had, he knew he was right.

(11:47 am)

Sara sat in the back of her limo. "Chris!" She yelled to her driver. "Take me to the studio, please."

"Yes, ." Chris replied.

She looked outside the window. She thought deeply about the last couple of days.

She dialed Danny's number, it went riht to voicemail.

"Danny. It's Sara. Call me please. It's imporant."

(Hollywood Stuido's in Brooklyn - 12:07 pm)

"Thanks Chris." Sara said when she got out. Her cellphone rang. The number was from Las Vegas, her dad. Her dad was a cop from LA but he goes down to Vegas once or twice a month for fun.

When her dad spoke to her, he liked using his native tounge, Italian, instead of English.

She didn't anwser.

"Hello, Sara." She heard a deep voice behind her say.

She turned around but the mystery man was gone. She laughed at her little mistake but pulled out her cellphone just in case.

All of a sudden, the man was in front of her. He was tall, his hair jet black and his eyes a golden brown. He had a dark and dangerous look on his face. Sara sat the long tattoo that ran up his arm.

"Again, hello, Sara." He grabbed her arm and twisted it until she dropped her black small purse. But she still gripped her cellphone tight in her right arm. He pushed her against the brick wall. He put his face up to her's. "Your gonna make me some money. Your gonna make me a lot of money, Sara. Too bad your bad not gonna see me spend it."

He put his arm around her neck. She tried to speak but he put his free over her hand over her mouth. "Be quite Bitch. Stay quiet."

He slammed her head against the brick waall, and she dropped to the ground. He took a knife out of his left pocket and played with it as he watched her from above. She held her breath, so he would think she was dead. But then she felt a deep sharp pain her stomach.

She knew that feeling from once before, she was stabbed by Sonny Sassone when she was 13 years old. He stabbed her because she said no to sex.

She waited for his footsteps to walk away. It was a couple mintues but he heard the footsteps finally walk away from her.

She brought her cellphone to her face and dialed 911. "Help...help me." She said weakly before she dropped it.

(Don's Car - 12:17 pm)

Don sat outside a coffee shop waiting for Stella. He heard Sara's voice over the radio. She was singing along with Swizz Beatz. He smiled.

"Female vic in front of Hollywood Stuido's in Brooklyn. She's been stabbed. Needs a bus asap." Don heard over the station's radio. "The vic is been indefinted as Sara Miller."

Don lefted without sayting anything to Stella.

(12:22 pm)

Don pulled up to the scene as the EMT's were pulling Sara into the amblence. "I'm coming with." He told the younger EMT.

"Just don't get in our way." The EMT replied. "Go!" He yelled to the driver before he started to work on Sara. "Keep her talking." He told Don.

"Sara, homey, it's me." Don grabbed her hand and held it tight.

She turned her head to him. "Hey...hey."

"Hi, honey." He said clamly. "Everything's going to be ok sweetheeart."

"He...he came out of nowhere.I tried but...I...I am sorry." She gasped.

Don rubbed his hand over her's. He looked at the twenty year old Emt then Sara. "Your gonna be fine, Sara. Everything's gonna be alright." He promised her.

She closed her eyes and the EMt got a worry look on his face. "Miss. Miller! Miss. Miller! Open your eyes! Come on! Open your eys for me, please." He yelled. "Hurry it up!"

"We'll be at the hopstial in five mintues top!" The driver yelled.

"Don't leave me." Sara said suddenly with her eyes still closed.

"Never."

(New York, Angel Of Mercy Hosptial - 1:46 pm)

Don's cellphone rang. It was Mac."Hey." Mac greeted. "How's Sara?"

"In surgey." Don anwsered.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up there. Did you find anything at the scene, Mac?"

"We found nothing yet. But I call you as soon as we find something, alright. Call me when you know anything about Sara."

"Ok." 


	9. chapeter ten

Chapter Ten: The Truth

(Lindsey and Danny's Apartment - 2:00 pm)

Danny woke up to quietness. Lindsey was at work and Lucy was at daycare. Since he saw Sara yesterday, he worked till 6 am, got home at 6:30 (am) and went to bed after Lucy around seven. Danny felt refreshed. He took a shower, got dressed and ate before he checked his cellphone.

He had four missed calls and three voicemails. Two missed calls were from Lindsey and two were from Sara. He listened to Lindsey's first. "Hey. I hope youu enjoyed sleeping in. Lucy's at daycare. Could you pick her up on your way to work? Thanks. Love you."

The next one was from Sara. "Danny. It's Sara. Call me please. It's imporant."

The next one was just nosies and a man's voice. "Your gonna make me some money. Your gonna make me a lot of money, Sara. Too bad your not gonna see me spend it." Seconds later he heard, "Be quite bitch! Stay quite!" Then the voicemail ended. He called Sara's phone right away.

(NY Crime Lab - 2:24 pm)

Mac was listening to the frantic 911 call when a Chris Daughtry ringtone started to play. It was Sara's ringtone. He picked up her phone, and looked at the nukmber, he knew it. "Hey, Sara. Are you ok?" Came from the other line.

"Danny?" Mac asked. "Why do you have this number?"

Mac heard Danny swere in Italian. "It's a long story, Mac." He said in defeat.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it when you come in." Mac seemed almost laughing. "I'll see you at six."

"Yeah."

Adam came into the media room and connected Sara's cellphone to the labtop.

"Wow." He said as he dugged thorugh her files. Sara had songs written on it, e-mails from other celberties, pictures from up coming photo shoots and tons of other stuff.

"Adam." He jumped at Stella's voice, "Aren't you suppose to be looking at her text's and not her files."

"Yes." He went back to work as Stella laefted laughing. "Mac." He called to him as they passed in the hallway, twenty mintues laster. "I found nothing on Sara's phone."

"Alright, Adam. Thanks."

(Mac's Office - - 6:02 pm)

"So, how do you know Sara, Danny?" Mac asked.

"Her and I grew up together." Danny replied. "She got into some trouble and I would help her out."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't realize it at first. Then when I knew, I had to talk to her first..."

"Ok." Mac cut him off. "Next time, tell me."

"Mac, I wanna be on this case. Don't take me off." Danny said. "Please."

"Alright, I won't, Danny. But don't keep stuff from me again. Go check on her at the hosptail. Then call me witrh a update."

"Ok, boss." Danny lefted Mac's office.

(New York, Angel Of Mercy Hosptial - - Feb 24th 2010 - - 12:07 am)  
Don slept at the hosptial everyn night, waiting for Sara to wake up. The doctor's told him, reaptly, that she hasn't woken up yet becasue her body is protecting herself.

He was mad that he couldn't be out looking for her attacker. But Mac and Danny told him, it would be better if she wakes up and he's here.

Before Sara was back from surgey, Danny told him about his past with Sara and he told Danny that he and Sara were dating. Danny was a little mad thta Sara didn't mention this or Don didn't say anything about them dating.

Danny has checked up on Sara everyday without tallking to Don. He would go into the room, say something to her, drop off the pink and white lilles and leave.

The ICU was quite. The lights were off in her room, the radio was on and her door was closed. the machines beeped every few mintues, "Don." Sara was awake. Don was asleep on the couch in her room. 'Don." She said again. She tried to get up but couldn't and she fell down onto to bed. "Och."

Don woke up. He opened his eys seeing Sara awake and smiled. "Hey baby." He said. He hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't move. You have stiches in your stomach." Don told her clamly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Mac, at the station." She anwsered.

"You were attacked outside the studio. You were stabbed, Sara." He put his hand over her wound on her stomach. "How do yuou feel?"

She smiled. "Like I wanna go home."

"Can't, hun. It's almost one am."

"Come lay with me then." She moved over and he layed by her. She put her head on his chest. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days." He anwsered. He got the blanket and covered up them up. "I was worried about you, Sara."

'Sorry. I tried to wake up. I did. I heard you talking to me and Danny. But I just couldn't." She explained. Don put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "My stomach hurts."

"Yeah. I know."

(8:32 am)

"Well, Sara. How d you feel?" Her doctor asked.

"Mahor headache but otherwise I'm good." She said. "I hate hopstials. I want to leave. When can I go?"

'Tommorow, maybe. But let's get you moving around. Walk around the hosptail."

"Ha ha, not in this." She laughed holding her stomach.

"OK." He lefted muttering something under his breath.

"I did bring you some cholthes, Sara." Don said from the other side of the room.

She smiled at him. "Sorry. I didn't know. Thanks."

(12:31 pm)

Sara was in her room by herself. Mac took Don for some coffee downstairs. Sara was wathcing E!News. "Sara miller is still in the hosptial after a attack in New York. Her manger says, 'Sara is being well taken care of. We thank everyone who is praying for her. As soon as we can update you, we will.' Sara, I hope you know that you are in all of our hearts. Get better soon!"

Sara smiled, then she heard a light knock at the door. "Hey." It was Danny. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" she was exicted to see him.

He had flowers in his hand. he set them down next to her and greeted her with a hug. He took a seat next to her hosptial bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright, could be better. Thanks or visting me. I heard what you said."

"You did?" he asked surpised. "I'm glad you're ok. You worried me and Louie, Sara."

"Huh. That's not the first time I heard that today." She laughed lightly holding her stomach. "Well, Danny, what you said was sweet and means a lot that you still care for me after all these years. I'm sorry, we stopped talking."

"ME too." He said.

(Danny's 1st Vist - - Feb 20th - 10 am)

Danny looked at Sara. A girl that he thought of as family. He couldn't believe they stopped talking because of a stuipd fight, they had with each other.

He sat down next to her and took her lifeless hand.

"I'm sorry I missed your call. I didn't hear wit when I was sleeping. I'm sorry for the stuipd ass fight we had. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I hope that you can forgive me, for acting like a jackass. Louie and i think of you as our little sister and we still do."

He kissed her hand and quiclky said good-bye to her.

(NOW - Feb 24th - 12:49 pm)

"What did you call me for before you were attacked?"

She had a cunfused look on her face. "I called you?"

"Yeah, Sara. Don't you remember?"

"No. Sorry. I love the flowers Danny. Thank you."

He got up and hugged her. "YEa, of cousre, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Lil sis. I love you."

She laughed. "Love you too Danny. Bye." 


	10. chapeter eleven

Chapter Eleven: Sad Times

(Feb 28th 2010 - New York's Angel Of Mercy Hosptial - 11:36 am)

"Ok, Sara. Your all ready to go?" Don asked.

"Yes!" She yelled laughing. "I'm sick of being here."

One of her three doctor's came in. "Hi, Sara. Here's your discharge papers." He handed her stapeled papers. "If you feel worse, call us right away. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Well, I hope you feel better, Sara."

"Thanks." The doctor left. She slipped on her sweatshirt. She already changed into dark jeans and a gree t-shirt with a colorful peace sign on it. "Let's go." Don walked on side of her. "Your birthday coming up, Don." She was smiling. "Anything you want to do? Anything speacial you want?"

"You want to talk about this now?"

"No better time too. So, come on, what do you really want Don?" She grabbed his free hand and she notcied he was wearing the watch she gave to him. "It looks good on you."

"Do you know what I want? A night in with you. Just us."

She laughed. "That sounds good."

(Sara's Apartment - 12:27 pm)

Sara walked into her apartment, talking on the phone. "Robbie, I'll do it ok?" Her manger, Robbie Smith, wanted her to do a press conference. "Ok. Let me know. Bye."

"What does Robbie want you to do?" Don asked setting her two bags on the cocuh.

"Make a statement. Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to say." She took a seat at her kicthen table. "Sucks."

Don stood behind her and kissed the top of her head. "Just think about this way, your telling your fans that your ok and that nothing can take you down." She laughed.

"Eer thought about quitting that job of yours and being my manger?" She halfed joked.

He took a seat in front of her and he lite up when he saw her smile. "So, are you going to make a statement?" he asked her.

"Do I have a choice Don?"

(March 1st 2010 - In Front of NY Crime Lab - 9 am)

"Who's all here?" Sara asked Don when he handed her a hopt cup of coffee.

"Everyone." He anwsered.

"Sara!" Her assitant, Nikki Benson yelled. "Robbie is almost done speaking. Your up in two."

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll be back in a bit." She took a soft drink before she bolted off.

She walked up by Robbie. "Welcome Sara Miller please."

"Hi." Carmeas satrted to flash as she spoke. "I just want to make a quick and short statement. I wanna let my fans know that I'm alright. Though, I'n sure not what happened, I trust that the NYPD is doing their best to find my attacker. That's why, for now, until we figure this out, I am staying out of the spotlight and sitting in. I hope that the NYPD catches this monster soon. Thank you."

She stepped down and Mac stepped into the spotligh, letting the press know how the intevstigon was going.

"You were great, Sara." Don smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"I am so relived, Don." She told him.

"Well, let's go wait upstaris until this is done."

"Ok." She grabbed her coffee from his hand.

(10:36 am)

"Nice, Mac. You should being doing movies." Danny laughed. Mac, Danny and Stella were in the lobby of the crime lab buliding.

"Shut up Danny." Stella laughed with him. "You looked..."

"Dective Taylor?" A man in a miltary uniformed asked. "Do you know where I can find a Dective Taylor."

"I'm Dective Taylor. How can I help you?" Mac turned around to the two miltary dressed men.

"We're looking for a Sara Salvatore. We were told you could help us. I'm Sergio Tommaso and this is Ryan Benigno."

Stella didn't know who Sergio was talking about but Mac and Danny did. "She's upstairs," Mac said. "I'll bring you up there. Danny, stay here." He added the last part becasue he was about to get up.

(10:42 am)

Don and Sara were playfully joking around with each other in the breakroom. They were talking about the movie they watched last night, 'The Italian Job.'

Mac came in. "Hey, Mac. What's up?" Don asked.

"These two men have to talk to ."

Don stepped out of the room with Mac, so they could talk alone. "Who are they?"

"They're from the miltary. I think ther're here for her brother." Mac replied. Mac knew they were here to deliver bad news.

", i'm Sergio Tommaso. We are here about your brother Marcello Salvatore." Sergio told her. Ryan stayed quiet.

A worried looked went on Sara's face. "What about Marcello?" She asked.

"He was killed two days ago. He was caught in a deadly cross fire and he was shot. I am very sorry for your loss, ."

She wipped the tears that started to blurr her eye-sight. "You have to be wrong."

"I'm sorry, . We're pretty sure."

That's when Don and Mac walked in. Don went to Sara. She looked at him. "They're lying. They have to be."

"What did you tell her solider?" Mac asked. He was standing a few feet from Don and Sara.

"Her brother Marcello was shot and killed two days ago, sir." Sergio quiclky told him.

Mac took a look at Sara who was crying in disbeilf hugging Don tightly. "I'm sorry." He told her.

Don wrapped his around Sara, not knowing what esle to do. He knew that he needed to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Sara stuck her head for a mintue and asked Sergio, "What about Carmine? Is he ok?"

"He's going to be coming home to New York in a couple days."

"Oh, thank god." She cried. Don hushed her.

"Where's my phone." She said suddenly patting down her pocket's looking for her cellphone. "Where the fuck is my phone?" She yellled mad as hell as she cried, "I have to tell Danny. I have to let him know. I have to let..."

"Sara. Sara. Clam down." Don told her. "he's downstairs. OK?" I'll go get him."

Mac looked at the two soliders and said, "I think you two sould leave."

They quilcky left.

"Don." Mac said to him. 'I got her. Go get Danny."  



	11. chapter twelve

Chpater Tweleve: Carmine

(CSI Breakrrom - 11:02 am)

Mac sat down next to Sara and handed her a bottle of colfd water. "I'm sorry about your brother, Sara."

"Thanks. Sorry about..."

"No, sorrys. Everyone acts differently when they lose someone close to them. Were you and Marcello close?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, my father wasn't around much and after losing my mother, he stepped in. He stepped up and took care of Carmine and me. He was like our father." She said to him. "I'm gonna miss Marcello."

"It doesn't matter who it is, wife, husband, boyfriend, girlfriend, brother or sister. It doesn't matter if you were close or if you weren't. It still hurts. I know how you're feeling. I know how you're feeling. I kow how you wanna blame yourself but you can't." Sara listened to mac and what he was telling her. "You blame yourslef, pick out little things you could of done differently. You think, if I had done that, they could still be alive."

"How do you know this?" She asked softly.

"I lost my wife on 9/11. Her name was Claire. I used to think maybe, of I ased Claire to stay home, she would taken the day off and she still would of been alive. I learnt over time that there was nothing you could do. Sometimes theres nothing you could do. Sometimes its just, their time to leave this world. Sometimes, even if we don't want this to happen Sara,"

"Does it ever leave?" Sara broke the silence. "the pain?"

"No."He anwsered truthfully. It was a simple anwser for him and he was sure Don would have the same anwser. "But...but after awhile, you get use to it. I'm not saying you will forget Marcello; you won't, that's impossible Sara. You just got to learn to deal with the greif in a good way."

"Thanks, Dective Taylor." She said. Tears still ran down her face fastly. "I'm sorry about you wife."

"I'm sorrya bout your brother."

"Sara!" Danny yelled. "Sara, what happened?"

Sara stood up and went to Danny, tears going her eyes again. "Marcello is dead. He is gone, Danny. Really good."

"Io dolersi." Danny told her. He said something in Italian to her. You could tell that it was something sweet and comforting. "What happend?" He asked.

Sara couldn't anwser. SHe was buried in Danny's shirt crying. "Shot." Mac anwsered for her.

"Oh." He said. Marcello was his friend.

Don stood a couple feet away from Sara and Danny. Don was wishing that he could be comforting her but Danny could do it. Could be there for her.

(March 4th 2010 - 5:43 am - Sara's Apartment)

Don stayed with Sara at her apartment since she got out of the hosptial. Don was worried about Sara after the news about her brother, Marcello. But she seemed to be doing fine now.

They were sleeping. Don had his arms around Sara and she slept against him. Don woke up every few hours to move. Everytime he would move, he would wrap (whatever) arm he had the around Sara tighter.

At six am, Don woke up to a huge bang at the front door. "What is that?" Sara asked sleepily.

"Someone is at your door." Don anwsered.

"Let's not anwser." She said quietly.

The banging got lunder. Don got up and Sara let go if is arm slowly. "Where are you going, Donny?" Sara asked sitting up.

"I'm gonna go see who's at yuor doo at six in the moring. Go back to sleep, Sara. I'll be right back."

"Ok." She layed back down.

Don slipped on his black sweatpants that was on the ground then went to the front door.

He opened the door to find a older man held by two police officers. He knew both of them from his deparment. "Dective Flack?" The older cop said. "Do I have the wrong aparment?"

"Who are looking for?" He asked.

"Sara Miller. He says that he is her brother."

"I'll go get her." He walked into the bedroom. "Sara!" He yelled as quietly as he could. "Sara, I think your brother Carmine is here."

"What?" She turned the lamp on beside her side of the the bed. She looked around for her sweatshirt. She slipped it on and followed him to the living room. "Carmine !" She stopped for a second. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing major. The bar tender just called us because of the uniform." Carmine was wearing his Army uniform. "Carmine, here, told us he just got home and that he just lost his brother. we thought we would give him a break." They let go of him, said good-bye and where ion there way.

Sara smiled at the two officers. "Thank you."

Carmine looked at little sister. "Hey, baby sis." He slurred his words. "You look tried."

"I am. I could of used my sleep but..." She stopped talking then walked by Carmine and helped him to the loveseat. "I swere to god, Carmine, you throw up on my couch; I will kill you."

Don the shut the front doot. "Do you mean that?" Carmine asked stuipdly.

"Yes! I may be younger then you but I will kick you ass." She was in the kitchen now, making coffee for them.

Don joined her in the kicthen. "That's your brother?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want you to meet my family." She said quietly beteen them. "Carmine is a little crazy when he is drunk."

She poured three glasses of coffee, then handed one to Don. "Thanks."

"You can go back to bed, Don. This is my family promblem, not yours."

Don kissed her. "If it's your promblem. It's mine."

She smiled at him. "How lucky, I am?" Don walked behind her. She gave the wide coffee cup to Carmine. "Drink up. I'm glad you're alright Carmine," She told him.

"Me, too." He took a sip of the coffee then looked down. "I can't believe Marcello's gone. Did you make any plans yet?"

"Yeah." Sara anwsered. She look a seat by Don. He grabbed her free hand and rubbed it back and forth. "The furneal is the sixith. Don and his freind's helped me."

Carmine finished the coffee and layed down on the couch. In mintues, he fell asleep.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Go back to sleep Don."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You remember what the doctor said right?"

"Yes," She smirked at him. "I remember. But you know me."

"Once your up, you are up."

"Yup." They walked into the bedroom hand in hand. She got a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue tank top out of her dresser and slipped on one of Don's NYPD tranning shirts. She kissed Don then went to the bathroom.

(9:36 am)

Sara was bored. She ran out of things to do waiting for Carmine and Don to wake up. She did her hair and mak-up, she cleaned all over the house and watched the moring news.

She wakjed into her bedroom and crawleld on top of Don. "Hey, wake up." She said in a soft voice.  
"I'm up." He laughed. He pressed his lips against hers. "What did yuo do this moring?"

"Clean mostly. I put a green highlight in my hair. For my music video today. Lucky. Remember your poromise."

"I know." He grinned. "At noon, right."

"Yup." She kissed him, with a little more force.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Sara," He said her name, so she woould look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I got Carmine here, Danny and I got you Don." She could help but kiss him a third time.

"Ok." Don was checking that she was alright. Don was worried about her. "I'm gonna go shower."

They kissed once mroe before she left for the living room. "Carmine? What are you doing/"

Carmine was putting on his shoes."Hey baby sis." He said. She always hated that he called her that. "Don and you still in the honeymoon stage?" He laughed lightly with his wicked smile.

She looked at him defsenfly. "Carmine, where are you going?"

"I have things to do. Ok? I'll get ahold of you soon." He promised. He kissed her cheeck then took off. 


	12. chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: good-byes

(The Cemtery - March 6th 2010 - 11:32 am)

"Louie. You came."

Louie hugged Sara. "Of course. Marcello was a friend of mine. How you doing, Sara?"

"I'm ok, Louie. How about yourself?"

"Same."

Sara reached for Don's hand. "Nice to see you again, Louie." Don said.

"Same, Don." Then Louie noctied Carmine and went over to him. "Carmine, buddy, how yoyu doing?"

Sara was wearing a black dress wwith a white coat over it. "I don't know hwat I'm goonna say about him yet. What do you think I should say?"

They were walking into the church. "I think you should speak from the heart."

"Oh. Such a sweetheart Flack." She laughed softly. "Let's get this over with."

(12:56 pm)

"Marcello's little sister would like to say a few words at this time."

Sara got up from the front row. She looked at everyone who was there. She saw Danny with Lindsey and their daughterm Lucy. She saw Dective Mac inb the far back, and his team in the row behind him. She saw Luoie with his family and Carmine with his army buddies.

"I loved my brother." She began. "Marcello was different from most people I knew when I grew up. He didn't care about cars, women or coke. He cared about talking care of his family. My father wasn't around much and after my mom passed away, he showed how much he loved me and Carmine."

Sara was now looking at the pictures of Marcello in the back of the church.

"He went to school and had a full time job when he joined the navy, he made sure someone checked on me everyday."

She looked at Louie then to Danny. She thought of them as her angels when she was a kid. She loved, both of them, as brothers.

"He was my hero when I grew up I wanted to be as storng as him. You know?"

She saw Danny smiling. She wondered how she looked up here. She wondered what Marcello's friend were thinking of as she spoke.

"I was nineteen when he told me to go for my dream. I mean a lot of people pushed me there but he ws the first that told me I should do what I want. And becasue of him, I am where I am today. I met everyone I know today because of him."

She was tearing up as she spoke. SHe looked at Dective Taylor then to Don.

"I owe him a lot and I'll never get to tell him that. Marcello was my brother, my friend and a American Hero. THank you."

She got the stage and took her seat next to Don. "That was nice, Sara."

"Thanks."

(2:17 pm - The Wake)

Mac went to Don. "Hey, Don."

"Hi, Mac. What are you doing here?" Don asked.

"We were in the back, paying respect to a fallen American hero." Mac anwsered. "Where's Sara?"

Don pointed to the corner, where Sara and Carmine were fighting. "How is she doing?' Doanny asked, he came out of nowhere.

"She say she alright." Don replied. He had something esle to say on his mind but he kept it to himself.

"She's not ok." Mac said. It surpised both Danny and Don. "She's sad. You can tell it in her voice."

"Don, she's really good at hiding things." Danny told Don. "She can say and act happy but she not be."

"Whatever, Carmine! Fuck you!" The three of them heard he scream at Carmine. She slapped him. "Don't touch me, Carmine!" She took off running.

"I'm gonna go get her." Don said and ran after her.

(2:28 pm)

"Sara! Sara!" Don yelled. She stepped in the road then back as a black car rushd by her, honking it's horn.

"Watch where your going!" Sara yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey." He finally caught up with her. He caught her in her arms before she fell to the ground. She was crying, she coulnd't breathe. "Hey, hey, honey. What's wrong?" He thought in his head, 'What the fuck kind of question is that?'

Sge leaned against him. "I wanna go home, Don. This is too much. It's too much."

"OK. OK. We can go. Let's go home." He kissed the top of her head.

(Sara's Aparment - 3:02 pm)

Don rubbed Sara's arms softly. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault, Don." She said clamly. Her eyes were red from crying. She felt Don squezzed tighter. "I feel better. I really do, Donny."

"Good." He sighed. "tell me this kind of stuff next time. Ok?"

"Yes." She told him. "No secerts. Tell you how I feel. Got it." She yawned. "Did you put my meds in the coffee?" He laughed. "Your a pain in my ass, Flack."

"But you love me, Salvatore." He loved using her real last name.

She smiled at him, laughing. "You called me Salvatore."

"Yes, I did. Now, come on. Let's get you to bed." He walked behind her as they went to the bedroom. She slipped on sweatpants, took off her dress then put on a tank top. "I have work at four. Danny will be over at four thirty."

"I don't need a babysitter." She told him.

"Yes. yes, you do." She layed down. "I'm gonna head out. So, I can go home and change. I love you."

She looked at him. "See you tonight?" Don kissed her forehead before he lefted.

(4:37 pm)

Danny walked up to Sara's apartment with one free hand and the other holding a paper bag of food. That's why he was running a little late. He grabbed the key under the 'Welcome' mat and put the two bags on the kitchen table.

He heard screams coming from her bedroom. He walked into the bedroom with a smile on his face. She was just dreaming. The sight reminded him when she was fourteen.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me, Marcello!" She yelled in her sleep. "Please! Don't!

Dany took a seat on the floor next to her. "Sara." He called.

She turned to her side and opened her eyes. "You know, it's not poliet to ease drop."

"Well, it's kinda of easy when you are screaming."

"Oh. I just don't wanna say good-bye yet. I keep dreaming of him." She had a sad look on her face.

"Well, get up Sara. I got food. I'm cooking."

"Yay." She got up and immeadtly Danny hugged her. "I missed you Danny." 


	13. chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Memory Lane

(5pm - March 6th 2010)

Sara watched Danny cooking from her kitchen table. Danny has cooked for her, qutie a few times in the past. "Did you ever get rid of that tattoo?" Danny asked.

She smiled at him. "What one? The rose or the other?"

"The other."

"Got rid of the rose." She pooped up on side of him. She grabbed a wash cloth, dabbed it on water then ran it over the back of her anlke. Black, bold letters in cursive said, "Tanglewood."

"Still haven't gotten ridden of that shit/"

"Nope." She said.

"I remember the day you got that," Danny said. "I was so mad at you."

"Yeah. You didn't talk to me for a week." She said. "Good times, huh?"

"Sure it was." Danny laughed. "Does Don know about your tat?"

"Nope and it should stay that way Danny."

(5:31 pm)

Danny sat a plate of food in front of Sara. "Eat." He told her. "You look skinning. You gotta eat more. "

" I eat ...enough". She took took a bite of the chicken pasta. "As good as I remember."

"Good" Danny laughed. He started eating."So, Sara..." She looked up, to see him holding two beers.

She took one and smiled, almost laughing." I haven't had one of these in a while."

"Well drink up." They bumped the two beers together.

(May 3rd 2004 - 3:32 am)

Danny's cellphone rang. He was tired and in a bad mood. He had a long day. He thought his big brother Louie was calling him again. He anwsered the phone call without looking at the caller ID.

"Louie! I swear to god, I'll fucking..." Danny began to yell into his cellphone.

"This isn't Louie silly." A giddy drunk Sara said from the other line. "What's up?"

"I was sleeping, Sara. Are you alright?" He got up from his bed and turned on the lamp besides his bed.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. No! I'm drunk, downtown and I can't find my damn car." She told Danny.

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading to Central Park."

"Ok. Stay there. I'm on my way to pick you up. Ok? Alright Sara?"

"Yup. Yup. Yup. Dannie." She laughed. "See you..." She dropped her cellphone.

(Central Park - May 3rd 2004 == 4 am)

"Sara! Sara!" Danny yelled. "Sara!"

Danny rather be sleeping but this is family. Sara is family. He remember the first time he met Sara. She was six years old. Louie brought her home when Louie couldn't find Carmine. Danny fell in love with the little girl. He looked foward to the days she would be over. He loved that she was Italian and they could speak it to each other. He loved Sara as a little sister.

He finally found her. She was laying down on the grass. Her eyes were bright red. He could tell that she was crying. She looked up. "Danny!"

"Hey." He took a seat by her on the wet grass. "I thought you went out with Louie. What happened to him?"

"Dumped me for some tramp." She sniffled and she swore in French. It was the only would she knew in that lanuage.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Danny said to her queitly. "Why are crying?"

"I was just thinking. I'm alone. No dad mom's dead. Marcello and Carmine in Texas or some crap like that."

"Sara!" He yelled to her to get her to face him."You got me. I have known you for 15 years. Your like family. I have told you this before; family is forever."

She smiled with Danny. "Family is forever."

"Yeah. Now get that in your head, Sara. I love you, sis." She mouthed the words back to him. "Now, come on. Let's go. You can crash at my place, sis."

"Thanks, Danny. Your the best." She got up and walked with Danny's help.

(March 6th 2010 - 7:35 pm)

"Family is forever." Sara said suddenly.

"What?" Danny asked. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"You told me that once, in Central Park."

"Oh...oh, yeah. Family is foever, Sara." He poured her another drink and gave it her. "Drink."

It was her six or seventh drink. Danny kept fillinf it up for her, even though he was nursing his second cup.

"Hey Danny."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She got up from tyhe kitchen table. She wasn't stable walking.

Danny went by her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of sitting there." She told him. "I wanna sit on my couch.

"Ok. OK. Let's go then." He helped her walk to the couch, then she stood taking a mintue. She took another sip of her beer before collapsed on the couch and handing her drink to Danny. He sat it on the table. She layed her head on Danny's shoulder. "Sara are you ok?"

"Yea," She anwsered softly. Her eyes were closed. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Danny knew Sara had a unquie mind, He liked hearing what she had to say.

"Us. We've been thourgh a lot together, Danny. A lot. Some good. Some bad."

"We have."

"You know. After all these yearsm you have never done anything to hurt...me. After all my bull shit, not to leave me like papa, mama, Marcello and Carmine. Even Louie left me a coupke times."

"I wouldn't leave you. Your my sister, Sara."

"Danny." She moved her body. "I don't wanna mess anything up with Don. I love him."

It was the first time Sara said that Danny meet a lot of her boyfriends and she never said the three little words, "i love you."

(8:26 pm)

Don came into Sara's aparment with the key she gave him. Every light was off except the kitchen light. "Hey, Don." Danny said . He was coming from the living room.

"Hey. How was Sara today?" Don asked.

"She's good. She's good. A little bit drunk." Danny laughed.

"Why is she drunk, Danny?"

"Becasue she truely speaks her mind when she's drunk. She's gonna be very expressive, Don." He put his jacket and took quick drink the beer on kitchen table. "I'm heading out. I'll talk to you later." He slammed the door heading out.

"Messer! Fucker!" Sara yelled from the couch, seconds, after the door slammed shut.

"Hey." Danny called.

"Donnie!" She called back. "Donnie!"

"Baby!" He took a seat by her on the couch and she layed her head on his lap. "Did you have fun with Danny?"

"Yeah. Don, Donnie, I love you." She got up from her spot and got ontop of him. "I love you." She kissed him quiclky. It took him a second but he kissed her back. She layed her head on his shoulder and he softly rubbed her back.

"Sara, baby, your the best." He felt her breathing softly, too." 


	14. chapter fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Birthday Boy

(March 9th 2010 - 4:26 AM - Sara's Apartment)

Don woke up to Sara kissing him. She was on top of him smiling. "Happy." A kiss. "Birth." A kiss. "Day." A kiss. "Donnie!" A kiss. She giggled then kissed him again.

He didn't even care that it was four-thirty in the moroing. He was happy. they kissed again. "I'm the luckist birthday boy." He laughed.

"Yes. You. Are." She kissed him again.

(NY Crime Lab - 8:36 am)

This case was bothering Danny. He's been at the lab for almost twenty-four hours. He's been trying to figure what the missing part of the case.

Lindsay came in to see the mess on his desk. "Are you still working on Sara's case?" She asked. She sat a hot cup of cofee infront of him.

"Yeah. There's something missing. I just...I just don't know what it is yet. " He said to his wife.

"No. You have take a break. You have been here for over a day, Danny. Tell me about her. I mean I heard you talk about her but you never told me about her. Tell about her, Danny."

He smiled at Lindsay as he took a sip of his coffee she brought him. "I have known her for twenty-one years. She had a horrible life. She really didn't have a good family. Just look at Carmine. She was already down and he had to put her down in the gutter. I knew from the first time I met her that she was speical. I knew this girl would be in my life forever. Lindsay, I was so lucky to met two four clovers in my life." He smiled. "She just dosen't know that she's so speical. That she is so luckly." He finished.

Lindsay looked at Danny. "I'm sure, she knows. I saw her speak at the funreal. When she looked at Louie and you, didn't you see her light up. I'm pretty sure, she knows." She saw him take a deep breath.

"I just want her safe, Lins."

"She has Don. She's safe." She picked up a file from his desk. "Ok. Tell ne what you got..."

(Sara's Apartment - 9:21 am)

"What are you doing?" Don called fro the living room. "Sara!"

She came out of the kitchen with a blue cupcake and it had a white candle in it. She was in shorts and a navy blue tank top. She had her hair in a pony-tail. "Graim Thu-n." She laughed. "Make a wish birthday boy."

He leaned in and blew out the candle. "Was that Irish, you were speaking?" She looked down, blushing. "Say it again."

"Graim Thu-n."

He laughed. "That was perfect, almost...Graim Thu-n." He put his hand on her cheeck and kised it. "You should stick to your roots, sweetheart."

"Ah! Shut up!" She smiled. "Let's hear you speaking Italian."

"Sara sto cad en'do nell'amore con voi." He replied.

She frowned and swore in French. "Perfect."

"I know." He kissed her again and she playfully put his cupcake in his face. "Now, your gonna get it." She ran off laughing at him.

(Crime Lab - :28 pm)

"Danny." Mac said. Danny didn't even flinch. He was too into whatever he was doing. He was obbessing over Sara's case. Mac was a little worried. "Danny!" He yelled. "Messer!" He yelled a seconds later.

"I found it!" Danny shouted. He looked a kid on Christmas moring. "I found it!" He laughed. "I found it!"

"What did you find?" Mac asked. He was curouis to find out what Danny was so exicted about."

He turned around from his desk, hearing Mac for the first time. "The missing link, Cristiano Enzo." He laughed. He was relived. He felt like he could breath. "He's our missing piece of the puzzle, Mac."

"Who's Cristino Enzo?" Mac asked.

"He's from my past. From Louie's. From Marcello's. He's from Sara's past. I can't believe I didn't see him before. He was at Grazie, at the studio, at the press conference, and at the funreal. Mac, he is the guy." Danny said. "I know he is."

"What's your past with Cristiano Danny?"

"He rapped Sara when she was fourteen. In 1997, I caught him, and I beat him senseless. I could of killed him but Sara stopped me." He said quiclky and quietly. He didn't like that memory. He still could remember the scearms of Sara teling him to stop. It wasn't one of her favorties.

"Go home Danny. Get some sleep. Maybe go to Don's party tonight." Mac said. "OK?"

He knew there was no use of fighting with Mac. Mac always won. "OK. I'll see you tonight."

(1997 - Salvotre's Apartment)

"I see the way you look at me. How your eyes shine bright like the first night we met. I see the way you smile at me..." Sara stopped singing and writting when she was interruppted by a knock on the door.

She looked thourgh the peep whole and saw that it was Danny and Louie. She opened the door. Louie gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck and made his way to the kitchen for a beer.

Danny softly said, "What happened last night?"

Sara wanted to hit herself over the head. She didn't think that he would hear but of course he had. "Nothing."

He leaned in to touch her blacked eye that was covered by make-up and she jumped back. "Sara, I can't help you if you don't tell me who did this?"  
Danny asked with his puppy eyed look on his face.

Sara looked down. She was amashed of what happened. "Cristiano. He...he did this...and...he rap..." She couldn't finish talking before she started to break out into sobs.

"I'm gonna kill him." Danny whispered thourgh his teeth but Sara didn't hear it.

(Sara's Apartment - 9:02 pm)

"What are you doing?" Don called. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in, sweetie?"

"La calma e la virtue dei forti!" She yelled thorught the door.

He opened the door. "What?" He asked.

She laughed. "The clam is a virtue of he strong Don." She kissed him. "You look good."

"Thank you." He siad. "You look wonderful. Beatiful. Amaizng. What are you doing in here?" She opened her eyes wide an he saw the dark brown concats in her eyes. "Sexy."

He pulled her in a deep powerful kiss. She hit her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do that."

"What?" Don asked, with a little laugh behind it. "Are you almost ready?" She shooke her head yes then put her hair up in a loose ponytail. "OK. Let's go. The party is at nine thirty." She threw her black jacket on, matching her dark blue jeans and black sparlky tank top. She grabbed his hand and follwed him out the door.

(Lucky Secen - 9:36 pm)

"Drinks up!" Danny yelled. He was only staying for one drink then going home to get some sleep. He saw each memeber of the team rsaie there glasses inn the air. He saw Sara tighten her grip around Don. "To a great dectivce and a better friend...Don Flack! Happy birthday!" People cheered after Danny teeny tiny speech.

Don and Sara knocked their drinks together. "Happy brithday baby." She said with a happy grin on her face.

They drank up. He went closely by her ear and said something softly. "One hour then we are outta of here." Then snuck a quick kiss from her. She blushed and saoid something to him.

"?" A voice called.

"yeah." She kept her eyes on Don.

"You look busy but if you can, would you sing us a song..."

Sara was about to say no when Danny, a couple feet from them. "Sing. Sing. Sing!:"

She looked at Don. "Go." He said.

"Thank you. I'll be back."

(9:43 pm)

"Ladies! Gentlman! We got a real treat for you today! Please welcome to the stage, Sara Miller." The pub owner yelled.

She came out singing her lastest single, "Touch of Life." It was a song she wrote herself. She smiled when she saw some people were singing along with her.

Danny went by Don. "Your girl's got talent." He told Don. It was Danny's first time seeing Sara live since she first started out. He saw the way she acted up on stage, he could tell that she belonged there.

The song ended, she thanked the manger, jumping down from the stage. Then she joined Danny and Don. Don kissd her cheeck. "Great job."

"Thanks." She smield. Neither Don or Danny has seen a smile on her like the one shw wore right now, for a couple weeks. "Danny?" She asked. "What did you think?"

"Ottimo! Ottimo, Sara!" (Very good! Very good!) Danny yelled in Italian. "Well, I gotta get home. Have a good birthday, Don. Bye."

"He looks tried." Sara said after Danny lefted. "You look tried too."

Don took a sip of his beer. "Well, someone woke me up at four thirty this moring."

"Ah, you liked it." She snapped at him.

"Did I say I didn't Sara?" Don asked.

"Shut up, smartass." She took his beer and drank the rest. She stuck her tounge at him.

(11:58 pm)

"Man, I'm tried." Don said. Sarea was in the kitchen grabbing two things of poptarts. He took a seat on the couch. Seconds later, Sara joined him. She gave him a thing of blueberry poptarts, He took a bite and noticed Sara wasn't eating. "Are you ok?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I feelbad your present didn't come in."

"It's ok, Sara. How's the stomach?"

Sara leaned into him. "It's alright. I wanna go to sleep. You gonna come join me?"

He laughed and follwed her into the bedroom. She took off her shirt. "Sara." He said, when both of them were relaxed. "I want you to move in with me."

"I like that idea." She replied. She layed her head on Don's chest. 


	15. chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Slow Day

(NYPD - March 10th 2010 - 11 AM)

"Cristino Enzo." Mac sat in front of the italian man. He put two pictures in front of Cristiano. One was given by Danny. The picture was of Sara when she was fourteen and Dany when he was twenty-one. At the bottom of the picture was the date, 2/14/1997. "Do you know these two people?" Mac asked.

Cristiano looked at the picture. "Danny Messer and Sara Salvorte. I mean Sara Miller."

"This picture was taken a month after you beat and rapped Sara. She was fourteen! Do you like little kids? Do theyv turn you on?" Mac got no reaction, no emtiotion from Cristiano. He knew Danny and Don were behind the glass wanting an anwser; and that he was gonna get it. 'What about these, Cristiano?" He slamed four pictures of Cristiano on the table. Each one of the crime scene's, press conference and the funreal. "What? Can't get enough of her!" Mac said, making it more of a statement then a question. "Are you stalking her? I want an anwser! Now!"

"Come osi dire queste cose?" Cristiano yelled. "Ti amo, Sara. Stai attento a quello che ti dico! Ti amo, Sara." He countied to rant in Italian.

Mac walked out of the room and went to Danny. "What did he say?" He asked.

"How dare you say such things? I love Sara. I love Sara. Pay attetion to what I am telling you." Danny told him. "Mac, let me talk to him."

Mac seemed like he almost rolled his eyes. "Danny. Don. You have your own cases, go! Now!"

Danny left without putting up a fight. He knew there was no use to fight. "Let me talk to him, Mac. I can get a confession out of him in five mintues flat." Don told Mac without blinking. He couldn't imange how much pain this one guy put Sara in.

"Don. No. If he did hurt Sara, we will catch him." Mac promised. "We will find whoever is trying to get to her. Now, go back to work. If I get anything, you will be my first call." Donw waited for a mintue before leaving. Mac went back into the room with Cristiano.

(Sara's Apartment - Noon)

Sara was going crazy. She didn't like being stuck in one place all day. She planned to keep that promise but she ran out of things to do.

She was starving too. She couldn't keep anything down. She was laying down on the couch resting.

Her cellphone rang. It was Don. "Hey, Bella." (Beatiful in Italian.) It was one of the few sayings Don knew in Italian. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She lied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm on break and I thought I would check up on you."

She laughed. "I don't need a babysitter Don."

"I know but I like to make surem you're alright. I get off in a couple hours. Do you want anything?" Don asked.

"I need some 7up. I drank it all up. And some ice cream." She told him.

"Seven up and cookie dough ice cream."

Don knew her favortive kind of ice cream. In the second month they were dating, Sara got the Swine fli and he took of her for the week she was sick.

"I'll see you at three?" She wondered out loud.

"Yup. I love you." He hung up.

(Hollywood Studio's - 1:32 pm)

Robbie dialed Sara's cellphone number and pressed speaker. "Hey, Robbie." Sara greeted over the phone. "What's up?"

"I got some huge news!" Robbie yelled.

"You gonna keep it for yourself or you gonna tell me?"

"I just got off the phone with Cash Money. You got the video with Lil Wanye!"

"What? Are you joking me?' Sara laughed over the phone. She never thought she would get the video.

"Nope. No joke, Sara. Wanye said he likes your voice, likes your style and your swagg. So, I'm guessing you want me to say yes?"

"Yes! When are we flimming Robbie?" She asked.

"March 17th. That's the day he'll be in New York. I told you, you would get it!"

"Yes, yes you did."

(Sara's Apartment - 3:56 pm)

Don opened the door to music playing. "Sara! Sorry i'm late!" He quiclky put the ice cream in the frezzer and the twevle pack of soda in the frigde. "Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"In the bathroom." He heard her yell weakly.

Don went into the bathroom and found her on the bathroom floor. He took a seat next to her. "Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I don't feel so good."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier/" He asked her as he felt her forehead. It remineded Sara of a parnet feeling a forehead of a sick child to see if there were faking or not. "Your a little hot." He saw the smile on her face grow just a little bit. "Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed."

"I got good news, Don." She laugehd weakly.

"What?"

"I'm doing the music video with Lil Wanye."

"Congrats, honey." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm lucky. Lucky."

Don stood above her grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"I don't wanna lay down." She said to him as they walked to her bedroom.

"I know you don't. But you gotta you're sick. You need some rest." He said to her. "And I got some good news too."

"Yeah. What's that?" She layed down and covered up in a warm puprle blanket.

"We might be closer to find out who attacked you, Sara." He saw her smile.

"How close?"

"We got a supsct finally."

"Good. Godd. That's good." She said sleepily.

(NY Police Deparment - 7:32 pm)

"Dective Taylor?" A cop asked in the middle of the bullpen.

"Yea..."

"There's a phone call for you. It's a line two."

"Thanks." He went to an empty desk and picked up the phone. " Hello, Detcivce Taylor here."

"Hello, Mac. You have the wrong man. You still gotta be looking for her attacker. She still is wanted...dead." The line went dead. Mac didn't even get a word in. He quiclky wrote down every word down then left for the lab.

Please tell me what you think...and any ideas you think I should add...you will get credit...only two more chapters to go! 


	16. chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: 's Day

(March 17th 2010 - VH1 Studio's - 7:31 am)

"Aprl gli occhi!" Danny yelled at Sara. Don was working anf Lindsay was sleeping. Danny had nothing esle to do since Lucy was spending the weekend with Lindsay's mom, so he wanted to keep Sara company. "Apri gli occhi, bambina. Open your eyes litle girl."

"Don't call me little, Danny. I aint little."

"I know. I know. Dai! Dai! Dai, mu ovetevi!" (Go. Go. Get a move on.) Danny laughed.

"We got a very speaical guest with us today. Sara Miller." Sara smiled to the carmea. She looked great in her dark blue jeans, a green tank top and white flip-flops. "We're very happy to have you here today. You've had a rough couple of weeks haven't you? Rob, stab, and attacked in front of your studio. Does the NYPD have any clues of your attacker?"

"No, but I trust them. I trust that they are doing they're best. But we're not here to talk about that."

"Fair, fair." They both laughed lightly. "So, tell us about your newest project. We heard today that your newest music video will be with Lil Wanye. Can you give us some inside deatial?"

Sara laughed. "I got a call a week ago from my manger Robbie. He was pyshed. He's like I have huge news, got off the phone with Cash Money. Then he told me that I got the video with Lil Wanye. Lil Wanye said that he likes my style, my voice and my swagg." She smiled. "We flimmed the music video this moring at 5 in a warehouse. I think when your fans see this video, they will flip. It's that good."

"Well, I know I can't wait to see the video. Your video Forever is still on the countdown. Do you have a lot of say when you are flimming the videos?"

"I always have the last say. I don't like something, like the set or the dancers, I speak up...I'm not quiet. It's my music, my image, and I want the music video's to reflect me." She laughed. "Look at all the music videos I do, they all turn out great."

"Do you wanna tell us about the music video you came to show us today?"

"Lucky...this is one of those music videos that is very speaical to my heart. I have a couple people from the NYPD, that I have know for years in here and some from the LVPD and MDPD. So, I got to see a lot of my family friends while we flimmed this. I wrote this song when I first was starting out at Hollywood Records. This song is about having the worst unlucky ever and how one thing can change it."

"Well, let's check it out. Here is Sara's brand new video Lucky."

Sara hoped all her fans would enjoy the video.

(LVPD - Las Vegas, NV - 6 am)

(*Las Vegas is two hour time difference.*)

Nick Stokes was just getting off a thirty-two hour shift when he saw Sara Salvotre on the tv. She was doing a interview on VH1.

"Lucky...this is one of those music videos that is very speaical to my heart. I have a couple people from the NYPD, that I have know for years in here and some from the LVPD and MDPD. So, I got to see a lot of my family friends while we flimmed this." Sara said.

Greg Sanders came in. "You know she was flimming here a couple months ago." He told Nick. "I like her. She's beatiful."

Nick laughed.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked. Nick kept quiet. He would see it in seconds.

"Well, let's check it out. Here is Sara's brand new video Lucky." The voice came from the TV.

Greg and Nick looked at the TV as the music started up. "This goes to all the girls...who have had a lucky day." Sara spoke then the "Welcome to Las Vegas." sign showed, and the carmea went to Sara in the passagner seat and a guy driving. Greg had to take a double look. It was Nick.

Nick started to laugh again. "How?" Greg had to ask.

"She called in a favor. We go way back, I had to say yes." Nick smiled. There was more to that story then Nick said.

Nick walked out of the room, when Greg just looked at the video in amazment. "Damn!" He heard Greg scearm. It must of been the part where he and Sara kissed.

(Sara's Apartment - 8:32 pm)

Sara sat at her kitchen table looking at the photo albums that Danny gave to her earlier that day. It was pictures that was taken when she was 21 and younger. She forgot she made them. She went thorugh a couple of the pages. She saw a picture of her, Tim Speedle and Nick Stokes that was taken in Las Vegas in the summer of 2002. Written under the picture said, "My two big Dorks, Nicky and Timmy. Love ya guys!" With a smily face. Another picture was taken by Nick, it was Sara laying in bed in his T-shirt after a crazy night in Vegas and she got drunk. Sara laughed to herself and turned the page.

"Hey." Don called to her when he came in a few mintues later. "Your shake." She took it from him and satrted sucking on it. He kissed the top of her forehead softly. He noticed the scrapbook on the kitchen table. "What is that?"

"My serect pass time when I was younger, scrapbooking. I tottaly forgot about them but Danny kept them for me." Sara let out a little giggle then pointed to a picture on the open page. "My first 's Day that, that was legal."

Don lauged at her. "Carmine, Danny, Louie, you and...who is that?"

"Carmine's then girlfriend, Carly."

He rolled his eyes. "I need to get ready. The plans changed we are meeting them at 9 instead of 10."

"Where?"

"Where esle, Sara? Lucky Seven." Don kissed her. "Go get ready, bella."

(Lucky Seven - 10pm)

"Jocab!" Sara yelled when she saw him. "How are ya?"

"Good. I didn't know you were here, Sara! It's great to see you! And Danny's here."

"Hey, Jake." Danny smiled to him. "What are you doing?"

"I own the place. I just brought it a couple days ago. Lucky Seven is my place. SO, drink up! It's on the house!"

"Thanks!" Danny yelled to Jocab as he walked away. "You heard him! Drink up! Bartnder!" All of them laughed at Danny and he took it in.

(Outside Lucky Seven - 10:07 pm)

"Whatcha doing?" Dannya asked.

Sara laughed trying to hide the cigatree, thinking it was some esle. "Nothing."

"Still smoke? I thought you dropped that habit." He took a seat next to her on a old '93 Mystang's hod.

"I did, Dannt. I just have a couple of thought having one." She told him. "You know relivess stress. Come on, I know you think about from time to time."

"Give it to me." She handed it to Danny and threw it on the ground, 'You don't need them. THey'll ruin your voice. Now, come back inside. Don's looking for you."

"Let me ask you something, Danny." Danny looked at her. "How did you know that Lindsay was the one?"

Sara saw him smile. "Do you remember that kid, Ruben, I told you about?" Sara shooke her head yes. She remember about how broken up abour him, Danny was. "Well, I was a little srecwed up after that. I almost realized that I loved her a little to late."

"Oh." Sara said. "I think, Don is the one." The both smiled to each other.

(Back inside of Lucky Seven - 10:26 pm)

Don grabbed Sara and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright? Where you go?" He asked.

"I'm good. I was in the bathroom. I'm fine." She promised. "Let's take a shot."

Don laughed and ordered two shots.

(10:45 pm)

Sara's cellphone rang. She looked at it, it was her friend, Nick. "Nicky!" She screamed. "Nicky, happyy patties day..."

She heard Nick and another voice laugh. "Thanks." Nick replied. "What are you up too?"

"At a cop's bar...Lucky Seven..." Sara anwsered. "Drinkin'. I haven't done this in years. Years."

"Are you having fun?" Nick asked.

"Hell ya."

Nick heard Danny's laugh. "Messer's there. Tell him I said howdy." When Danny and Nick first met they always teased each other about the accents. "I just thought I would call and say hi, but I call you tomorrow. And tell Donnie," Sara broke out laughing, "I said hi." He said his good-bye to Sara and hung up the phone.

(11:03 pm)

"Drink, Salvtore." Danny yelled at Sara. She laughed and welcoming took the shot. "B, Brat."

"Is that a shot, Messer?" Sara snapped at Danny. She threw a preztel at Danny. "Haha, funny, bitch."

He took the shot and said, "It's your turn."

"C, cum." She took the shot as she slowed a shollow laugh.

"D, dog." He took the drink. "D, Danny. D, Don."

"Oh, shut it."

(11:46 pm)

"I don't wanna leave." Sara told Don. "I wanna play, Donnie." She wined.

"You have had WAY to much to drink, Sara." Don told her. "No more games."

"But..."

"No more games, Sara."

(Sara's Apartment == 11:59pm)

"That was so NOT an hour." Sara laughed as she tried to open her door. "Damn it! I can't get this!"

"Here." Don got it in seconds. "You alright, Sara?"

"Yeah." She dropped her purse onto the kitchen table, and her high heels on the ground. She tripped over something. She started laughing. Don went over by her and helped her up. "Thanks, 'heart."

"Come on. Let's get you into bed." He helped her walk to the bedroom. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Donnie, I forgot Danny could drink." Sara and Danny had played a drinking gme. The ABC game. Sara lost by one drink, she couldn't think of anything for q. Both Don and Lindsay were dealing with their drunk lovers. "That bitscach." She swore in Irish.

"Danny's not a bitch, Sara." Don laughed. She got into bed, ripping off her t-shirt leaving only a tank top. He took a second to strip down in his boxers before her joined her in bed. He took her hand and softly ran his fingers over hers. "I'm glad you had fun." Don told her.

She lifted her head up, so she could see Don's big blue eyes, she coughed and asked, "Did you have fun?" She rolled over, so her head was on Don's chest and he put his hand on top of her head.

"Yeah, I had fun, Sara." He leaned in and kissed her hair. "I was with you."

Don waited for Sara to say something, but she passed out. He smiled and laughed to himself. 


	17. chapter eighteen and cahpter nineteen

Chapter Eighteen: Long Weekend

* * *

(Mac's Office - May 1st 2010 - 7:31 am)

"Alright! I'm on it!" Mac yelled to whoever he was talking to on the phone. He slammed the phone down.

Danny came in. "Hey, boss. Rough moring?"

"My boss wants me working on other cases and the mayor want me to be working on Sara's case until I close it." Mac let it.

"She's big. she donates to the deparment."

"In your name, every year, since you became a cop, Danny. The mayor wants her attacker in jail. But I can't do anything about that when her attcker hasn't attacked her in two months and twelve days, but sending these stuipd letters! We gotta catch him soon!" Mac was getting mad about Sara's attacker slipping thourgh the cracks.

* * *

(Sara's and Don's Apartment - May 1st 2010 - 1:32 pm)

Don came home from a twenty four hour shift, to suit cases in the kicthen, along with shopping bags. Sara was home from Las Vegas. "Hey!" Don yelled as he walked into their bedroom. She was sleeping on top of the blankets. He layed by her. "Your sleeping in the middle of the day, Sara."

"Shut it, I'm tried." She told him. "It was a long day. I'm been up since 3am, New York time. I missed you."

They kissed. "I missed you, too. Aren't you cold?"

They had the air condtion on in the apartment and she was wearing jeans and a white tank top. "Yes but to tried."

Don laughed then pulled the blanket from his side over her. "There you go."

* * *

(7:11 pm)

"Hey." Sara said walking in the living room. "When did you get home?"

"Around one."

"You were past out. You don't remember talking to me. Do you?"

"No." She took a seat next to him on the couch. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"The air is on." He threw a blanket over to her. "How was Las Vegas?"

"Busy and hot. It was nice to see Nick, and flimming the music video. Did I miss anything?"

"No. The same old same."

Sara layed her head against his side. "I got you a gift. It's in one of those bags." His stomach rumbled and she laughed at him. "Let's order out. I see I'm not the only one who is starving."

"Danny's on his way over here with taco's and beer. We have enough for you. Don't worry."

"Yes." They laughed as Don reached for the TV guide.

* * *

(7:41 pm)

"Hey! Wake up!" Danny yelled to Sara. "Hey sis." He smiled to her, and kissed her cheeck. "Nice to see you. Did you enjoy Las Vegas?"

"Yup. Nick says hi. Robbie was a little mad though." She sat up. Don and Danny both could tell that she was still a little sleepily.

Danny sat a beer infront of her. "Why's that?" Danny knew Robbie when Sara first started out as a model/singer. Danny was her manger until he found the perfect manger for her, Robbie.

She threw the blanket off her and pulled up the tank top to show her scar from the knife wound on her stomach. "Cuz of this thing. I'm not very happy about this thing either."

Danny rolled his eyes.

Don grabbed the food off the kicthen counter and took his seat next to Sara. He showed his smile to her. "Just tell him, it's your battle scars. And you look just wonderful withthem." Don got her to laugh.

She kissed him then looked at Danny. "He's just too perfect, huh? Isn't he too sweet?"

Danny smile at them. He was happy for them. At first, he wasn't sure he would like their realtioship but he was happy becasue Don made her feel like something esle. Don made her feel like she was the most imporant thing in the world. Danny turned on the TV.

Don kissed Sara once more then put his arm around her. "I love you."

* * *

(May 2nd 2010 - Sara and Don's Apartment - 10:28 pm)

"OK. Yes! Fine! Oh, come on, Robbie!" Sara yelled to Robbie thorugh the phone. "Whatever! Bye!" She threw her cellphone against the wall.

She was mad, angry. She had a long day and she was tired of it. She hated this day. She was tottaly noe. Tears started in her eyes and ashe wore out lound. "Hey." Don shut the door behinf him and Sara quiclky tried to stop crying. "Are you alright?"

He sat in front of the her, on the coffee table. It didn't matter if she hid her face, she still knew Don wouldn't leave her alone. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

He touched her her chin and turned her head, so she would be facing him. "What's wrong seetheart?"

"It was just a crappy long day. Today..." She sniffled. "I...I wanna snap Robbie's neck in half. I don't like him anymore."

"What happend?"

"I wanted to relax today but he said no, of course. I told him there was a mna follwing me, today. He said I was crazy. I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. I know there was someone following me. You believe me right?"

"I believe you."

"I just can't do anything right. I feel like an idot, Don. Man, this sucks."

Don hated seeing Sara like this. He pulled her into his arms." Angel, stop thinking like that." He kissed her hand. "You are not dumb. Your not an idot. Come on, how may arists do you know that can sing country, pop, rock and rap? You know that amazing. You got that? You are amazing."

She laughed as she cryed. "You are the best, you know that right Don?"

"I know. I know." Don took a seat next to her as held her. "I'm sorry that you had a bad day."

"Not bad. Crappy. Shitty. Horrible. Fucked up. What other words for bad?" She leaned into him more.

* * *

(May 3rd 2010 - NY Giants/NY Jets Stadium - Noonish)

"Welome to the NY Football Stadium." yelled Tyga from Young Money. "All the arists that are here today, are here to thank the New York Police Department. To thank the members of the Police Force and there family. This is day is for all you. I hope you know them."

The first on the stage was B.o.B with Hayely Williams singing Airplanes Part 2. B.o.B singed Eminem's part.

Sara was the second act. She had a surpise for the NYPD. When B.o.B was done with his song, he called Sara on stage, "Please welcome to the stage the beatiful Sara Miller."

Sara came on the stage with a smile on her face and wearing jeans and a sliver top. She greeted Bobby Ray with a hug. "Hi." She waved. "Before I sing a song, I wanted to give the NYPD something." She took a deep breath. "I am going to give three checks of half of million dollars, in the name of Danny Messer, Don Flack and the NY Crime Lab for Mac Taylor. It is my way to say thank you to the NYPD and New York."

When she got off stage, Don, Danny and Mac were waiting for her. She took off her high heels as Danny began to talk, "Half a million for each of us. That's 1.5 million."

"I know." She said.

"That is a lot of money. If you wanna donate why don't you just donate the regluar ammount of 250,000." Danny told her.

"Danny, don't worry about it. I make over 65 million dollars a year, losing 1.5 million for a good cause is no big deal. It's my money and that what I wanna do it with it...so shut it." She snapped at Danny.

"Thank you." Mac said to her.

"Your welcome. At least someone said thank you." She walked off mad.

"What the hel..." Danny slipped out his mouth.

"She is pissed." Don said. "Thanks for that." Don went looking for her.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: BOOM

* * *

(Hollywood Studio's - 11:32 am - May 7th)

"You make it all seem right. Avoiding every fight. A person of peace you are. Stay, baby, don't go to far. Cause I need you near. Losing you is my only fear. Your a mixture of of all I ever wished for. And I don't mean to sound so greedy, but you're something I'll never be caught sharing." Sara finished singing.

"How was that Robbie?" She asked.

"Good. Good. Very good." Robbie said over the overcome. "Let's take a ten mintue break."

* * *

(Phone Call - 911 - 12:03 pm)

"911. How can I help you?"

"There's gonna be a bomb going off at one pm in Hollywood Studio's in Brooklyn."

"Exause me sir. Did you say a bomb?"

"Yes. A bomb. Brooklyn, New York. Hollywood Stuido's. One pm. One pm."

* * *

(Inside Hollywood Studio's - 12:10 pm)

Robbie and Sara were aorking alone on her new song when the fire alarm went off. "What the fuck?" Robbie asked himself. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

She slipped on her flip-flops and followed him out.

* * *

(12:44 pm)

Danny and Don were close by when they heard the news about the bomb theart. Danny pulled up the black SVU behind Don's navy blue SVU. "It's 15 mintues to one. Let's check that everyone is out." Danny yelled to every cop that stood in Hollywood Record's parking lot.

The last time Don went searching for a bomb in a bulding, he alomst got blown up and had to get his chest opened up. But he needed to go in there because it was his job and he wanted to make sure that Sara wasn't in there.

It was 12:55 when the cops were done checking the budling. "Did you see Sara yet?" Danny asked Don.

"No. But I see Robbie!" Don and Danny quiclky walked by him. "Hey. Where's Sara?"

"I don't know, I lost her. She was right behind me and then I heard a scearm and she was gone."

"Don. I think this is a diverison. They called in the theart to take Sara." Danny explained fastly. HE yelled to Captian Gearrd of the Brookyln Police Force. "We need to shut down a twevle block raduis! Now! There's no bomb. Kinapping in progress."

* * *

(1:37 pm)

"Search everything! Look everywhere! Noone is leaving until we find her! Go now!" Mac yeleld. He watched as cops went their different ways.

Mac checked on Don. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'll feel better when we find her."

* * *

(5:56 pm)

"Almost six, Mac; and we only half way done with the search." Danny told Mac over the phone.

Mac was walking with Sheldon and five first and second year cops. "We'll keeping looking until we find her, Danny. How's Don holding up?"

"He's fine, Mac. Just worried. Like me."

"Don't worry. We'll find eher. We will." He hung up.

They walked twenty more feet before Mac heard a woman's scearm. He could barely hear it but he heard it. "Quiet!" Mac yelled. All the cops went quiet. "Do you hear that?" He asked Sheldon.

"Yeah. It came from over there."

Sheldon stood behind Mac with his gun in his hand. Both of them saw a tall dark man stepped out of a car with a gun. He looked at them and ran. "I got him. See if Sara's in there!" Mac took off running. He was shouting at the man.

Sheldon looked into the car and he saw Sara in the back of the car. He opened the door. "Sara. I'm Sheldon Hawkes with the crime lab. I'm here to help you. Are you hurt?"

"My...my stomach. My stomach." She cryed.

"Sara. I'm a doctor. I'm gonna left up your shirt and check if your and shook her head yes." Sheldon saw her scar and the cut inches away from it. "Sara. Your gonna be ok." He put his hand over her bleeding wound. "We're gonna get you to the hosptial and your gonna be ok." He promised her, he hoped that it would be true. That she would be ok.

"Where's Don? Where's Don? Bobby said...he said..." She lost her breath and let out a little scream. "Bobby...is...he...alr..."

"He'll will meet us at the hosptial, Sara. OK? But you have to stop talking. Can you do that for me please?" She shooke her head yes. "OK." He got on his walkie-talkie and said, "We need a bus..."

She stuck out of her car until she grabbed Sheldon's arm. He saw what she was doing and he grabbed her hand then squezzed it. "Your gonna be ok. Your gonna be fine, Sara."

* * *

(Somewhere in Brooklyn - 6:27 pm)

"NYPD! Stop!" Mac had no clue how long they were running. He had no clue that Sheldon found Sara or not. "Stop! I said stop!"

Mac finally caught up with the supsect. He grabbed the back of his collar and slammed him against the brick wall in back of them. "I told you to stop." He put his handcuffs on him.

* * *

(New York Angel Memorial Hosptail - 10:32 pm)

Don didn't leave Sara's side. He couldn't. He held her hand. "Hi, Don." Sara was awake now. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled softly. "Are you ok?"

Don laughed. "I'm fine. I'm worried. Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah. It does. It does. Did you find Bobby?"

* * *

(NYPD Interview C - 11:30 pm)

"Wake up!" Danny yelled to Bobby Sossone. He knew Bobby since he was a child. He (Danny) dosen't like him. "What happened today/" Danny asked Bobby. He knew Sheldon, Stella, Lindsay and Mac were standing behind the two way glass watching the interview. Mac gave Danny the interview because Mac thought of all people, Danny could break him.

"Ma non ho capito la sua domanda, Messer." Bobby replied in Italian. (I don't understand your question, Messer.)

"That's ok. I feel like story telling anyway, tu figlgio di puttana." (you sun a bitch.) Danny swore in his native tounge. "I don't know what Sara did to you but you put a hit over her head. 'DCBrooklynTB.' Washtigon D.C., Brooklyn, New York and the Tangelwood Boys. After two months of people tryingto kill her, you wanted to take it in your own hands. You called in a bogus bomb theart then kinapped her. Shot in the foot; stab her in the stomach. I'm guessing you wanted her to die slowly. You sat there for six hours watching her bleed out. Am I right? Am I right?" He waited a mintue before he yelled at Bobby. "Rispodimi subito, ti prego!" Danny yelled slamming his hand on the metal table.

"I tried to. Everything. Every single thing you said, I did! I hate that bitch. And you know why, Messer. Both you and Louie know why!" Bobby yelled.

Danny left without saying another word. "Danny." Lindsay replied as he closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I need some sleep." Danny said, "I'm leaving for the night."

Sheldon looked thourgh the window. Bobby sat looking angry.

* * *

(Long Island - May 13th 2010 - 6:31 pm)

Don brought Sara to a small beach i Long Island that Danny told him about. "Donnie, what are we doing here?" Sara asked.

"Surpise." he went to the other side of the car and helped her out, handing her, her cructhes. then brought to the beach that was empty. He put a black blanket down on the sand and helped her sit down. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good, worry wart." She laughed, It's been three days since she was let out of the hosptial. Six days since the accident. "This is nice."

Don sat in back of her. He held her in his arms. "It is nice." He agreeded with her. He felt the black box in his left pocket burn a hole. He took it out and out it infront of Sara.

"What's this?" She asked grabbing the box. She opened it and smiled. "Don?"

"Sara. I love you and every mintue I spend with you is like living in heaevn. You make me smile with ease, you make me laugh with your giggle, you make me feel so good about myself even if you are the one in trouble. It's like you are an angel, that was made just for me." He took a deep breath. "An bposfaidh tu me?" (Will you marry me? - Irish)

Sara was in shock. He face was frozen on the ring. It took Sara a couple mintues before she realized this was real and he was waiting for an anwser. His face looked a little panicky. She wasn't dreaming.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" Sara yelled. "I love you so much!"

He kissed her, then put the ring on her finger. "You like it?"

"I love it. I love it. It's beatiful." Don kissed her cheeck.

"Sei stupendo, Don." (Italian - your amazing, don.)


End file.
